


Starting Over

by KyrstyPines



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, High School AU, Humanstuck, I'm trying to figure out whether or not to add Janeroxy in the tags, M/M, The solfef is minor, haha ok idk what I'm doing with this story rn guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrstyPines/pseuds/KyrstyPines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Feferi Peixes and you're ready to move.<br/>-<br/>Your name is Meenah Peixes and you are nowhere near ready to move.<br/>_______________________________________________________________________<br/>Mostly Meenah and Feferi but the occasional other character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==> Feferi: Sit through a party that you don't want

You’re name is Feferi Peixes and you’re ready to move.  
You don’t understand why your sister had to throw a party. As far as you’re concerned, you already said your goodbyes. At school. Yesterday.  
Your sister has invited everyone in ‘your’ group. Meaning, all of her friends and their younger siblings. She tries to get you and them to be friends, but you just don’t care about any of the things they care about. You’re really only into oceans and cats sometimes.  
So far, you’ve just been holed up in your room, trying to avoid going down there for as long as possible. You’ve been up here for a half an hour so you give Meenah about five or so more minutes before she comes busting down the door and demanding you to be social.  
You sigh. There’s really no reason for not wanting to talk to people that you’ve known your whole life on the last day that you’re going to see them. Honestly, you actually like some of the people Meenah has invited. But, as always, everyone in the room likes someone else more than you. So you stay holed up because when you’re alone, you’re the most popular person in the room.  
You’ve always been pretty happy on the outside. You love to laugh, and you used to love to talk and make jokes. But something inside of you keeps telling you that whenever you talk or make jokes or try to join a conversation, you just come off as annoying. So you don’t do that anymore. You don’t talk to people unless they talk to you first, and you’re usually the first one to end a conversation.  
“Fef! Come down here and talk to Porrim. She’s lonely!!” You hear your sister calling up from downstairs and the refined giggle of Porrim. You always thought Porrim acted more like an adult than your own mom. You wondered why she hung out with Meenah.  
“I’m coming!” you yell down. Although, you’re pretty sure your yell just came out as a whisper.  
You make your way down the stairs, trying not to draw attention to yourself. The last thing you need is for Aranea’s sister to notice you.  
“There she is!” Meenah says. “My beautiful baby sister!” You roll your eyes at that. You look over at Porrim who is sipping a glass of wine.  
“Where did you get that wine?” You ask without thinking. It’s not really your fault, you were just curious because your mom never has wine in the house. The only thing alcoholic she has is beer and scotch.  
Porrim laughs, or giggles?? Porrim doesn’t laugh.  
“From the store” Her sister, Kanaya pipes up.  
“Yeah, Porrim doesn’t like our drinks!” Meenah says, throwing a pillow at Porrim. “Rude”  
“So.. who all is coming?” You don’t see either of the serkets or the pyropes here yet, and you sort of hope no one but aranea is going to show up.  
“Latula, Aranea, Terezi, Vriska has some thing so she can’t come…” Meenah pouts. You find it weird that Meenah is friends with Aranea. Aranea is quite like you, or at least how you used to be. Meenah and Vriska seem like they would be a much better match.  
The doorbell rings and before you can say “Got it!” Aranea comes in to the room.  
“you could’ve waited for us to open the door” Meenah says.  
“I know where the key is!” Aranea teases. “And I brought other guests!!” 

You look behind her and try to see who she brought.  
“Oh yeah that’s really nice, Aranea, just bring random people in my house, why don’t you?”  
Jade Harley steps out of the darkness in the next room.  
You smile. Jade and you are actually really close. Well, the closest you are to anyone. You and she like talking about animals and laughing at nothing, really. You’re actually sort of happy when you’re around her.  
Her older brother follows and you can see Meenah roll her eyes.  
Meenah, Latula and Porrim always joke about Aranea being in love with Jake but you don’t really think he’s her type.  
“Of course” Meenah says to Porrim.  
“Can Jade and I just go up to my room?” You ask.  
“And leave Kanaya down here all by herself?” Meenah says “No way. You’re gonna be social and you’re gonna like it”  
-  
Three hours later Meenah is cleaning up the board games you and Jade were playing and grumbling about how lazy you are.  
“You know, Fef, you could help a little”  
“It was your idea to have the party.”  
More grumbling.  
You and Jade had traded skypes and also pesterchums which Meenah had suggested as a chat client as well. She said lots more people were on it.  
Porrim had basically forced you to give your skype and newly made pesterchum to Kanaya, still thinking that you two were friends, despite all the counterevidence.  
After seeing you trade with Kanaya, Terezi wanted to give you hers too. Well, she didn’t really ‘see’ you trade with Kanaya but you’re pretty sure she heard.  
“You ready to move, sis?” You ask Meenah. The only person left in the town that Meenah knew was Porrim’s friend Kankri. Porrim told you guys that his cousin lived down in Pennsylvania where you guys were moving.  
“Of course!” Meenah answers. “If I’m this popular here, I’m going to be *twice* as popular down in Penn.”  
You smile. You hope that you will make new friends down there, but honestly, it doesn’t really matter. Nothing will change if no one likes you. No one except Jade really liked you here.  
“Are you going to miss your friends?”  
“Nah, we’ll keep in touch. They’ve already planned a party to come to when we get moved in.”  
“Oh yay!” you say, trying to hide the sarcasm.  
Meenah ruffles your hair.  
“It’ll be alright sis!” She says. “Penn. is really nice!”  
“Yeah” You say halfheartedly.


	2. ==> Meenah: Say goodbye to your old life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meenah's POV of everything that's happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's hella short! I'm sorry!

Your name is Meenah Peixes and you are nowhere near ready to move.  
Your friends just left after the goodbye party that you threw. You glance out your window, hoping to maybe see Porrim taking out the trash, or Latula doing some last minute skateboarding, but you don’t. They’re probably all in bed. They don’t have to stay up late to pack up everything.  
You know your sister is afraid to move and you want to be there for her, but honestly you have no idea what’s going to happen when you get to your new house. You were so popular here, and you had so much fun every day in school and every weekend with your friends.  
You made them all promise to stay in touch. You made them place their hands on your phone and swear on their lives that they would talk to you at least three times a week. But you still knew that wasn’t as good as being here with them.  
You hear your sister walking back and forth from the bathroom to her room, rounding up her shampoo and conditioner. You sigh. You’ve had your stuff packed for days. You just used the packing excuse to get away from your mom for a while. Connie meant well, but she was intense, and you weren’t feeling it tonight.  
You get up from your window and make your way to your bed. You turn on some music, although you don’t care what and drift off into sleep.  
-  
You wake up to Feferi’s face standing over your bed.  
“Mom says to get up” she says. You groan. You don’t want to get up, you don’t want to get dressed, you don’t want to go to the airport and you don’t want to move.  
“Big day, huh, sis?” You say, trying to stall and stay in your warm bed for a few more minutes.  
“Yeah, aren’t you excited?” She asks.  
no “Of course!!” You say, maybe with too much enthusiasm.  
She smiles. “Well then you better get up” Your mom says from the door. You groan again.  
“Meenah we are not missing our flight because you’re lazy” says your mom. “We have a time to be there and we are going to make it I swear to god”  
You groan for the third and loudest time this morning and roll over.  
Feferi sighs and you think you hear her leave the room.  
You sigh too and get up and start getting dressed.  
-  
Your name is still Meenah Peixes and you are still not ready to move, but you wish that this plane would get here sooner. The only thing worse than moving is having to waste your whole day waiting to move.  
Your phone buzzes and you look down and see it’s a picture text message from Latula. It’s a photo of you, Porrim, Aranea, and Latula smiling. You think that picture was from Latula’s birthday party. The message under it says ‘w3 won’t forg3t you, gurl! <3’. You text back a smiley face.  
Your mom is on her phone probably trying to get some last minute business deals or something. You don’t know. You just wish the plane would arrive.  
ding! There’s Aranea’s text message. Her’s isn’t a picture, but boy is it long. ‘Hey! Congrats on your move! I hope it goes gr8! We love you, Meenah! We promise to call you every single day, and to come and visit every time we can, and you should come up here and visit too!!!!!!!! Don’t worry if anything goes 8adly, gradu8ion is right around the corner.’  
You text her back a ‘thank you’ and a smiley face and turn around. Feferi is playing games on her phone and you sigh.  
“Why is this plane so motherglubbin slow?” You ask her. Connie doesn’t allow you to swear, so you and Fef say ‘glub’ for every swear word on the planet.  
“I don’t know!” Feferi says. She seems anxious and you wonder if it’s all the people around you.  
Feferi goes back to playing her game and you wait for the third and final text message.  
Ding! There’s Porrim.  
‘hey girl! We will mis yo+u! Yo+u have to+ visit us as many times as po+ssible! <3’  
You text Porrim back an ‘I will’ and you turn off your phone. You know they’re trying to be nice but it makes you feel bad. You wish you weren’t leaving them. You rest your head on the uncomfortable airport chairs and pray you don’t get lice. You hope when you wake up again, this will all have been just some bad dream.


	3. ==> Feferi: Board the Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi and Meenah meet Rose and Roxy.  
> Rose 'meets' Kanaya.

You are Feferi Peixes again and you are even *more* ready to move than you were yesterday. The plane finally got to the airport after waiting all glubbing day. Now you’re on the plane sitting next to a sleeping Meenah and behind a typing Connie. You wish that you could just snap your fingers and magically be in Pennsylvania. But, sadly you still have 40 more minutes of the plane before you have to endure a 30 minute drive to your new house.  
-  
Everything goes to schedule, well, of course. Everything *has* to go to schedule or Connie will burst a vein. She already did, earlier in the day. When you first got off the plane, an airport worker told you that your luggage was delayed. He said they had a staff shortage. Your mom pushed you and Meenah over to the waiting area telling you to wait just a moment while she went and asked some questions. You heard the yells from where you were. After five minutes, Connie came back out with baggage in hand.  
“Alright! Let’s go see our new house” She said, as if she hadn’t probably just caused a worker to quit his job.  
-  
You arrive at your house at 5:30 at night. There’s a note on the door from the UPS people saying that they didn’t find you at 12, which was when you were supposed to get there. You hear Connie curse under her breath. She curses a lot, for someone who doesn’t let her daughters curse.  
You and Meenah run up to your rooms. Your mom brought along sleeping bags just in case something went wrong, and something *did* go wrong.  
You’re tired and you barely hear your mom yell up the stairs  
“I’m getting Chinese food!” and your sister reply  
“Get me orange chicken! I’m glubbing hungry!”  
-  
Your mom brings back chinese food a half an hour later, and you all eat it on the floor. Meenah spends the whole time complaining about the lack of furniture and your mom spends the whole time on the phone with her new employer.  
“Now, girls. I know we just got here, but I’m gonna be out tomorrow” Connie says. “Mr. Scratch wants me in the office to get set up… the old worker, Mrs. Hand, is going to show me how to do my job”  
Meenah says something about having the worst life ever but you’re too busy thinking to hear her.  
“What about our furniture?” you ask your mom.  
“Gurl, I got you covered!” She says. “I told the UPS guys that you two were going to be here tomorrow, and the only thing they’ll ask you to do is maybe hold a door or somefin’”  
You smile at your mom. Your mom and Meenah both have the same speech pattern, where they pronounce ‘thing’ as ‘fin’. You like that, because it reminds you of the ocean.  
-  
Your name is Meenah Peixes and you want to meet the neighbors. You tell Feferi that you’re going to be out, and to text you when the UPS guys get there. She texts you five minutes later saying they arrived. You text her back telling her that you’re going to be out for a while. She texts you back a frowny face.  
You walk along the sidewalk, looking for houses that look like there’s a possibility of the residents not being dinosaurs. You walk for 15 minutes before you see a girl sitting outside and reading. She looks about Feferi’s age and you call out to her.  
“Yo! Bookworm!”  
She glances up but doesn’t pay you much attention.  
“I said ‘yo!’”  
An older girl comes out of the house. She looks about your age, 17 or so.  
“yo!” she calls back, running down the walk to say hi.  
“Hey! I’m new to the neighborhood” you say, not sure how to introduce yourself.  
“Hey! I’m Roxy, and this is my little sis, Rose!”  
You smile at the book worm girl getting up from the step where she was sitting.  
“Hello” She says.  
“Hey, Rose!”  
You shift back and forth between your feet and try to think of something to say.  
“Do you guys wanna come over and meet my little sister?”  
“Sure!” Roxy says.  
“I guess” Rose replies.  
-  
Your name is Feferi Peixes and you just had to set up the entire house by yourself while your idiot sister took a walk. You should have told her no as soon as she asked, you had a strong suspicion she would do this. She always did this. So to get back at her you dumped all the boxes in her room. Good luck sleeping tonight, Meenah.  
A half an hour after Meenah leaves, she comes back with two girls that you don’t know. One of them is obviously her age, but the other one looks like she might be your age. You say hi to her.  
“Hi, I’m Feferi”  
“Hello. I’m Rose”  
“Why don’t you two go up to your room and play games or hang posters or somefin” Meenah suggests.  
You smile at Rose and she heads towards the stairs. You follow her and show her to your room.  
As soon as you get in to your room your computer goes off.  
“Hold on a sec that’s probably Kanaya asking if I’ve read her book yet”  
“Which book?” Rose asks, seeming really interested in books.  
“Grim something or other” You say, looking for your computer charger.  
“Grimoire?” Rose asks.  
“Yeah, something about the zoologically dubious or whatever I don’t know”  
“That’s my favorite book!” Rose yells.  
“Yeah well it’s Kanaya’s too, and she’s trying to get me to read it” 

You plug in your computer and sure enough, there’s a message from Kanaya on Pesterchum.  
“How do you even work this stupid chat client?” You say, trying to open up the chat.  
“I have a pesterchum” Rose says “Here you go” She opens the chat for you and writes her username in your friend’s list.  
“Tentacletherapist?” You ask.  
“Yeah like cuttlefishculler is any better” She responds. You laugh.  
Sure enough there’s two messages from Kanaya.  
GA: Did You Read The Book Yet?  
GA: How Is The Book That You Should Be Reading?  
You are about to tell her that you’re in the middle of a move and don’t have time for books right at this moment when Rose grabs your keyboard.  
CC: Hello, this is Feferi’s friend, Rose. I noticed that you are trying to get her to read ‘Grimoire’ and I wanted to let you know two things: One, that is my favorite book of all time, and two, I will do my very best to make sure Feferi reads it.  
You roll your eyes. You haven’t known this girl for more than 15 minutes and she’s already talking to your friends.  
GA: Hello Rose. My Name Is Kanaya.  
CC: Yes I know, Feferi mentioned your name when she was talking about the book.  
GA: She Probably Thinks I’m Being Pushy.  
CC: I’m sure she’s fine with it.  
Another eye roll.  
GA: I Can’t Talk For Very Long Right Now, My Sister Is Calling Me Downstairs, But You Should Add Me To Your Pesterchum.  
CC: Okay. I will do that as soon as I get online. It was nice meeting you, Kanaya.  
GA: You As Well.  
“Have fun talking to my friend?” You ask, as Rose gets offline.  
“Yes. She seems very nice.”  
“She is,I guess. I don’t know her that well”  
“Meenah said you’d lived at your prior address your whole life”  
“... Yeah well I still don’t know her that well. Should we go downstairs and ask Meenah about dinner?”  
“Actually I have to get Roxy and go home. We’re supposed to be back before dinner, so we can get ourselves ready for bed on time. School starts tomorrow!”  
“Can’t wait” You say as you walk Rose downstairs. Meenah shows them out and you watch them leave.


	4. ==> Feferi: Have First Day Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Highschool comes into this Highschool AU  
> Also Eridan, Equius, Nepeta, and Sollux!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is where we find out I suck at keeping these guys in character.

You (still Feferi Peixes) are standing outside of your school building waiting for the right moment to go in. It’s a highschool, and you’re a freshman, so you hope that there will be other kids who don’t know anyone. Poor Meenah has to start with the juniors.  
You decide now’s a good a time as any and you start walking towards the doors. A girl runs in front of you with her friend and you trip backwards.  
“Hey!” You say, just loud enough for the girl to hear. You don’t want her friend to hear you, he looks more like her bodyguard than her BFF.  
“Oh! I’m pawfully sorry!” The girl says.  
“It’s alright!” You say, noticing for the first time that the girl is wearing cat ears.  
“Oh this is just purrfect.” She says. “My first day and I’m already making a fool out of myself”  
“Nepeta, this girl does not want to hear about your first day jitters” The boy??? Man??? The male says.  
“No it’s totally fine!” You say. “It’s nice to meet you Nepeta, I’m Feferi!”  
“I’m gonna call you Furferi!” Nepeta says. The guy gives her a look. “Sorry, Equius… I just like cat puns a lot!”  
“Cat puns are funny!” You say, not wanting her to feel bad. “I like ocean puns as whale”  
“I *sea* what you did there” She says, smiling.  
“Nepeta we need to get to class. We do not want to be late.”  
“Bye Furferi! Find me at lunch if it’s pawsible!”  
“I’ll try!” You yell after her, already running to keep up with Equius.  
Your homeroom teacher is nice, his name is Mr. Captor, and you’re pretty sure one of the students in the room is his son. The kid in question is sitting on a desk and talking with another student, one wearing a scarf. You don’t want to make yourself visible so you just sit at your desk quietly drawing an ocean.  
The two students start a shoving fight, and suddenly the kid with the scarf is on your desk fighting off the other kid who’s glasses are actually two colors when you see them up close.  
“Sorry” The kid mumbles before turning around.  
“Nice picture” He says.  
“Thanks.” You say back, pretty sure he’s just trying to make up for sitting on it.  
“Do you like the ocean?” He asks again.  
“Uh. Yeah!” You say. “I’m kind of obsessed with it, actually”  
“I love the ocean as well”  
“Yeah but he’s not obsethed with it.” The kid in the 3D glasses says. You hear a little bit of a lisp but you don’t want to bring it up.  
“He’th obthethed with wizardth and crap” He continues. Yep, that’s definitely a lisp.  
“No I’m not!” You can see scarf guy turning red. “It’s science!”  
You giggle.  
“Anyways...what’s your name?” You gulp, not sure if you want to tell them.  
“Feferi” You say finally.  
“I’m Eridan” The kid with the scarf says.  
“Thollux” The other one rolls his eyes behind his two-tone glasses. “Ignore my lithp. It Thtartth with a eth” You think the last word was supposed to be ‘S’.  
“Hello Eridan” You say… still nervous you’ll pronounce the other one’s name wrong. “Hello Sollux” He grins at you and you assume you got it right.  
“I’m the teacherth thon.” He says.  
“I figured” You say, noticing the way the teacher nods at Sollux.  
“Alright everyone.” The teacher says “Take your seats”  
You all sit down and he pulls out the attendance sheet. You relax and wait for your name to be called.  
During lunch Nepeta invites you to go over to her house after school.  
“There’s a whole group of us that normally hangs out after school” she says. “Because where there’s me, there’s Equius and Horrus, and where there’s Horrus there’s my sister Meulin. And where there’s Meulin there’s Kurloz, her boyfriend, and sometimes his brother comes too but he’s normally out getting high. Anyways, where there’s Kurloz there’s Mituna, and Mituna’s brother, Sollux. And where there’s Mituna there’s his boyfriend, Cronus, and his little brother Eridan. And where there’s Sollux there’s Karkat, and Karkat’s boyfriend. And Karkat’s boyfriend sometimes brings his cousin.”  
You nod like you understand.  
“Did you say Sollux and Eridan were going to be there?”  
“Purrobably” She responds. “We never know fur certain”  
“I met them during homeroom” You explain “Eridan seems really nice”  
“Eridan seems really nice to *all* the girls” Equius pipes up. “But he’s a jerk”  
“That’s true” Nepeta says. You sigh.  
“And uh… what was the guy with the boyfriend?”  
“Cronus?”  
“No… uh it started with a K?”  
“Oh that’s Karkitty” She says.  
“Does he have a cousin named Kankri by any chance?” Nepeta scratches her head.  
“Uh, yeah. I believe he does”  
“Kankri is friends with my sister’s friend.”  
“Oh that’s cool!” She says. “And yeah, Kankri normally brings his boyfriend, Dave, and dave sometimes brings his cousin, Rose”  
“Ooo! I’ve met Rose!”  
“That’s good! You’ll know some people!” Nepeta says. “So… what do you say? Are you coming?”  
“Sure” You say. Meenah could clean out her room by herself. You were making some new friends.


	5. ==> Meenah: Take Junior Year By Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meenah's first day where we meet:  
> Cronus  
> Damara  
> Rufioh  
> and Horuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao @ me trying to write this chapter it would not happen I'm so sorry for this.

Your name is now Meenah Peixes. You are a junior in high school, and if your old school was anything like this one, all the juniors already knew each other and were probably fairly close. You don’t want to go in the school, heck you don’t even want to be in the same *state* as the school, but you know you have to.  
You look back down at your phone to reread the messages you got from Aranea, Latula, and Porrim.  
Aranea’s is open first, because hers was the last that was sent.  
“You can do this! We all 8elieve in you soooooooo much! I hope you have a gr8 first day! If you need anything, don’t 8e afraid to text or call us! <33333333”  
You sigh. Aranea was probably already in homeroom, seeing as she got to school early every day last year.  
“Ho+pe yo+u have a go+o+d first day!” Porrim’s text says. She’s probably starting her way to school right now. She normally gets in with five or ten minutes to spare.  
“4444yyy!! 1 hop3 you h4v3 4 good d4y! <3” Latula was probably still in bed. You’ve known her for your whole life and you’ve never seen her get to school less than an hour late.  
You text them all back a ‘thank you’ and a ‘:)’ and then you decide that now’s a good a time as any, and you head in.  
You’re immediately greeted by loud ‘hello!’s and even louder ‘How was your summer?’s. You try to make yourself as unnoticeable as possible as you try to find your homeroom.  
“Alright 105… where the glubbin hell is room 105?”  
“Need help finding your room?” A guy’s voice from behind you says.  
“Uh… actually… yeah!”  
The guy is dressed like somebody right out of the outsiders. You wish you could take it back.  
“Well, doll, you’re on the *even* side of the building. All odd numbers are on the other side”  
“Uh… th-thanks” You say, a little weirded out by him calling you doll.  
You head over to the ‘odd’ side of the building.  
When you find your room you decide to open up pesterchum in case Latula was on, or was skipping school.  
You and Feferi had gotten matching names. Her’s being cuttlefishCuller and yours being crustaceanChrist. Your friends were also matching with their siblings.  
CC: Hey, Latula!  
GC: 3yyyyy! M33n4h! Wh4ts th3 H4ps?  
CC: Nothing much, just at school.  
GC: Lm4o. 1’m d1tch1ng.  
CC: You’re not gonna graduate if you keep that up.  
GC: Who g1v3s 4 glub?  
CC: Your mom?  
GC: 1 don’t g1v3 4 s1ngl3 GLUB 4bout *h3r*  
CC: Fair enough.  
GC: M4k3 4ny n3w fr13nds?  
CC: I just got here, Lat.  
GC: F41r 3nough.  
CC: How’s everyone down there?  
GC: Good.  
CC: … any news on Aranea and Jake  
GC: No.  
CC: …  
CC: Are you bored of me right now?  
GC: 1 w4nt to go b4ck to sl33p.  
CC: I hear ya. Talk to you later?  
GC: You b3tt3r glubb1n b3l13v3 1t, s1st3r.  
You lean back in your chair and sigh. Talking to Latula calmed your nerves but you still didn’t know anybody here. The teacher was Mr. Droog, and he seemed very stern. There were about five other kids in your classroom.  
“Alright, class” Mr. Droog says “Roll Call time”  
You try to pay attention as best as you can. You always zone out and zone back in when you hear the M’s being called.  
“Damara Megido?”  
“Konichiwa” The girl says. You would call her a weaboo if she hadn’t said it like she was dead inside.  
“Rufioh Nitram?”  
“Hey!”  
Can no one say glubbing ‘here’ anymore?  
“Meenah Peixes?”  
“Here!” There. You showed those motherglubbers how it was done.  
You zone out again and wait for the Z’s.  
“Horuss Zahhak?” Mr. Droog calls out.  
“Here!” The student replies with a large and somewhat creepy smile on their face.  
You sit back in your seat. These glubbers would be lucky to have you as their friends. You’re gonna be the most popular gil in school.  
-  
Three hours later and it’s lunch. No one has talked to you outside of saying ‘excuse me’ in the halls. Well, that’s not entirely true. Someone yelled ‘GET OUT OF THE WAY’ at you.  
At your old school you and your friends had a lunch spot that everyone was dying to sit at. It wasn’t that you didn’t let them sit with you, it was that you didn’t always have room. You’d be lying if you said people fighting over the table didn’t make you feel good about yourself.  
But here, you can tell that there’s no room for you at the popular table. The girl from earlier, Damara, you think, is sitting there along with the creepy smil-y guy and what looks like his boyfriend??? Damara’s boyfriend??? You can’t tell. They’re both hanging all over him.  
You see other students taking out their phones so you go on Pesterchum and hope that Aranea is on.  
CC: Hey Aranea!  
AG: Wrong AG, dimwit.  
Carp. You accidentally messaged Vriska instead.  
CC: Hey Vriska!  
CC: Is Aranea able to talk on the phone?  
AG: I don’t think so.  
CC: But you are.  
AG: Yeah 8ut that doesn’t mean I’m allowed to.  
CC: Fair enough  
God you were saying that a lot today  
AG: God I got the 8iggest 8itch for homeroom  
CC: Aw that sucks.  
AG: It 8lows.  
CC: Blowhole  
AG: Shut up  
CC: I’m gonna go see if Aranea’s online  
AG: Ok. Talk to you later.  
CC: Bye! <3  
AG: Bye!!!!!!!!  
You close the chat window. Vriska might have a sucky teacher but at least she had friends. You knew for a fact that she was close with Porrim and Latula’s sisters. Closer than Feferi was, for sure. You sigh. Feferi was probably having a worse first day than you. You check your phone to see if she’s online. You can’t see her in the lunch room but the lunch room has a lot of walls. Maybe she’s just behind one of them.  
CC: Eyy! Fef!  
CC: ) ( --Ey! Meena) (  
CC: how’s the day going  
CC: It’s going really well!! o) ( wait, sorry I gotta go. Nepeta’s ) (ere with ) (er lunc) (. ) ( ave a good rest of t) (e day!  
CC: … bye.  
Ok so maybe Feferi wasn’t having a bad day. That didn’t mean she would have an entire good year. Sure she made a new friend, but she only had one friend back home. She’d probably go back into her shell after a little bit. You wished you could protect her.


	6. ==> Feferi: Meet Nepeta's Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi goes over to Nepeta's house and we meet Dave, Karkat, Meulin, Mituna, and Kurloz (kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what are characters???  
> what are keeping people in character???  
> what is writing??

Two unread messages your phone beeps. You put it back in your pocket. You knew it was just Meenah complaining about you ditching her on the cleanup. It’s her payback, though. She ditched you and you had to carry a *bed* up the stairs. She could handle some boxes.  
Your name is Feferi Peixes and you are waiting for Nepeta and Equius to come outside so you can walk with them to Nepeta’s house. So far it’s been 15 minutes and no sign of them. You hear footsteps behind you and you turn and see Nepeta.  
“Hey!” you say.  
“Hello!” She replies “We would have been here sooner, but Equius had to clean up after gym”  
“Nepeta, she doesn’t need to know that”  
Nepeta rolls her eyes. You look behind her and see Eridan, Sollux and two other boys.  
“Hey guys!” You say.  
“Oh hey feferi” Sollux says.  
“Well fancy meeting you here.” Eridan says. You smile at him before you remember what Equius and Nepeta told you at lunch.  
“Oh snap was today ‘bring your friend to school and back to your house and then not tell your other friends about it’ day, Nepeta? I forgot! I coulda brought one of my bro’s puppets.” A kid with sunglasses on says.  
“Shut up, Dave this is Furferi! I met her outside of school today.”  
“Yeah and we met her during homeroom” Sollux says.  
“*I* met her” Eridan replies. “Sollux was just standing there”  
“Ok that’s great thanks for telling us all about when and where you met her we really needed to know that.” The kid beside Dave says.  
“Nice to meet you” You manage to choke out.  
“You too! I’m Dave and this is the every-so-kind Karkat”  
“Oh!” You say. “You’re Kankri’s cousin, right?”  
“Wow ok so it’s people that I don’t even know know who my cousin is day!”  
“aw shit I got the day wrong *twice*” Dave says.  
You laugh.  
“no!” You say. “my sister is really close with Porrim”  
“Yeah i don’t know who the fuck that is”  
“She has a little sister named Kanaya if that helps”  
“Oh my god I don’t need to hear more about Kanaya” Dave pipes up.  
“I’m… sorry?”  
“All Rose ever talks about is Kanaya this and Kanaya that and how much fun it is to talk to her”  
“Wait Rose knows Kanaya?” Karkat asks. “Why does everyone know everyone?”  
“Rose talked to Kanaya for like five minutes the other day” You say.  
“Whyyyy would you let her *do* that?” Dave says.  
“Because she took the computer out of my hands.”  
“It’s true. I did that” Rose says, walking up.  
“Oh great! Rose is here! We can all have a fun little game of two and a half hours of Rose talking about nothing but her internet girl-crush”  
Rose blushes. “I won’t talk about her!”  
“Wait what?” Karkat asks. “What is happening right now? Why does everyone know Kanaya?”  
“Kanaya’s sister is best friends with Karkat’s cousin”  
“Oh thats funny.” Rose says. “Kanaya didn’t mention anything about that.”  
“Yeah well not everyone gives people their life story after five minutes of small talk, Rose.”  
“GUYS!” Nepeta yells. Everyone turns to look at her. “We should purrobably get to my house… my mom is waiting and Meulin will screech at us if we’re not there.”  
“Meulin’s really nice you’re just the worst sister” Karkat says.  
Nepeta turns around.  
“what was that?”  
“I said you were the *best* sister for putting up with Meulin”  
Nepeta smiles  
“That’s what I thought.”  
-  
It’s an eventful walk to Nepeta’s house. Dave and his boyfriend???? Mortal Enemy???? Best friend???? were arguing the entire way home.  
Rose was rolling her eyes at them arguing all the way home.  
Nepeta looked mad because they were arguing all the way home.  
Eridan and Sollux were arguing all the way home.  
You were quiet all the way home.  
When you arrive there’s a group of older teens upstairs. Eridan, Sollux, Nepeta, and Equius all wave to one of the teens. You assume they’re waving to their siblings.  
“Hey Mitz!” Sollux yells. “How wath school?”  
“School wath good, Thol!”  
“That’th good.” Sollux looks less than interested in what ‘Mitz’ is saying.  
“Hey Cronus!” Eridan yells.  
“Woah there chief. First time in months you’ve said hi to me.” Cronus’s eyes fall on you. “Ah, now I see… fresh bait?”  
The girl that you assume to be Nepeta’s sister,Meulin, swats him.  
“Cronus!”  
Eridan looks horrified.  
“Th-that’s not what I was, I mean I was, but I wasn’t doing that to-” He tries to explain.  
“Oh my *god* eridan” Sollux says. “Jutht leave it alone”  
“Where is Rufioh?” Equius asks the only teen left that *isn’t* scaring you to death (he’s wearing a skeleton costume and he hasnt said a word this entire time.)  
“with Damara.” The person you assume to be Equius’s brother says.  
“You really gotta tell ‘em that he can’t just be goin’ off with other people” Cronus butts in.  
“I don’t know I think they’re on yearbook or prom or something together.”  
The skeleton guy nods.  
“Yearbook?” He shakes his head. “Prom committee?” Another nod.  
“Knowing Damara she’ll rig it so they win” Meulin grumbles. “When is she gonna realize that they just aren’t a good match?”  
“If she hasn’t realized it by the time mr. Bangarang got a new boyfriend then she’s not gonna realize it” Karkat mumbles.  
Equius brother’s smile falters and you start to worry that he’s sad but in a moment it comes back just as creepy as ever.  
“We’re gonna go do homework” Nepeta tells Meulin.  
“Have fun!”  
As you walk into the living room you feel your phone buzzing again. You take one look at your new friends, already getting set up to do homework and you toss your phone on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news I tried to put the whole chapter in the chapter summary box.  
> That was fun.


	7. ==> Meenah: Be 100% done with Feferi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo we get to *be* Aranea and Meulin in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao so many Alpha trolls I'm hella sorry if this is super ooc

Codclamit.  
Feferi hasn’t come home yet and it’s been almost two hours. You’d be fine with this (you being Meenah Peixes) but to top it all off she’s not even answering her phone.  
Your sister has left you to clean up all the boxes in the house by yourself.  
You take your phone out and try one more time.  
CC: Yo Fef… when are you getting home???  
CC: Fef??  
CC: FEEEEFFFF  
suddenly your phone buzzes with a text message.  
Feferi: Won’t be home until after dinner. Payback for leaving me when the movers came. Just kidding I’m actually out with friends. Stop texting me the buzzing is making Mituna yell ‘bees’ and it’s getting awkward between him and Sollux. I think Sol is 100% done rn. talk to you later! love you, sis 38D.  
You have to stop yourself from throwing your phone across the room. You can’t even decide what you’re angry about. Is it that she ditched you?? Well, you did that to her first… Is it that she told you to stop texting??? Well, you *had* been texting a lot. Maybe you were just angry because she had friends on the first day and the only interaction you’d had was when Damara made a lewd gesture at you during Phys Ed.  
-  
== > Be Feferi  
Feferi’s doing homework with her friends.  
== > Be Meenah  
You were just Meenah  
== > Be ???  
you’re gonna be Aranea.  
-  
It is so unfair that your best friend moved across the country.  
You mean, Latula and Porrim are going through the same thing as you, but it’s not as *bad* for them. They didn’t have a crush on the girl.  
And they’re still picking on you about Jake.  
You’re pretty sure Feferi is the only one that knows you’re interested in girls. It’s not like you wanted to tell Fef your deepest darkest secret… she just knew. One day as you were leaving her house she came up to you and said  
“It’s ok, Aranea. We all love you no matter what”  
You were so confused and startled you almost ran into the door frame.  
“What?”  
“It’s ok that you like girls”  
You would have stayed for longer, wanting to know how she found out… and wanting to know that she wouldn’t tell anybody, but your mom was texting you to come home and no one upsets Mindy Serket. No one.  
But Feferi came up to you again later and you guys had talked and it turned out that she liked girls as well. Girls and guys. She promised not to tell anyone and then she told you that she had a crush on Jade. You decided not to tell her who you had a crush on. You trusted her, for whatever reason, but it would be awkward if she knew you were in love with her sister.  
But now her, and said sister have moved halfway across the fricking world and even though Latula and Porrim are sitting next to you and talking about Kankri you feel so alone.  
== > Be someone new.

You are Meulin Leijon. You have a variety of interests, such as shipping people and watching cheesy anime with your little sister. You have a best friend named Horuss, a boyfriend named Kurloz and several friends, a few of which are named Mituna and Cronus. Currently you are scribbling notes on the kids downstairs. Kurloz looks over your shoulder and shakes his head.  
“Is Meulin shipping children again?” Cronus asks  
“Maybe.”  
“Meulin that’s *creepy* you gotta stop doing that.”  
“I can’t help it!! You saw your brother and Sollux looking at Feferi. This ship *demands* to be made”  
Cronus rolls his eyes at you.  
Kurloz sits down next to you.  
Kurloz is mute by choice. Has been since you first met him. He had a rough childhood and you don’t like to meddle in peoples’ business unless its to come up with fictional relationships for them.  
Sometimes, though, he talks to you.  
He’ll whisper things to you when he thinks others can’t hear them. He does it to Mituna too.  
He points at the star next to Feferi’s name and gives you a questioning look.  
“She currently has *three* potential love interests.” You explain. Everyone with more than one gets a star.  
“Three?” Horuss asks “Who’s the third?”  
Horuss and Kurloz are the only people that seem to be actually interested in your ships.  
“My sister!”  
Kurloz looks surprised.  
“Your sister??”  
“Come on guys, it could happen! They’d be so cute together!”  
“That’ll happen when Horuss makes sweet love to Damara” Cronus says.  
You see Horuss gag behind Cronus.  
You sigh.  
“Ok so I guess Nep’s straight. But Feferi still has two potential love interests.”  
“Eridan will win. He’s an Ampora after all.” Cronus says.  
“HEY!” Mituna yells from down the hall. “Thollux would make a *great* boyfriend.”  
“Yeah yeah yeah whatever” Cronus says smirking at Mituna.  
You sigh as you sit back and watch the kids downstairs do their homework.  
Feferi reaches over Nepeta to grab a piece of paper and you write it down.  
‘at 2:55 p.m. monday Feferi was approximately 2 inches away from Nepeta when reaching over her to get paper’  
Kurloz shakes his head at you.  
He holds up three fingers.  
“scratch that. Three inches”  
You have the best boyfriend in the world.


	8. ==> Stop Being Meulin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux and Feferi Talk????  
> Idk how to summarize this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is the bane of my existence tbh  
> ___  
> EDIT: Idk what happened to this chapter??? like I checked on it and it was all screwed up so sorry about that uvu  
> EDIT EDIT: I think it was something with Nepeta's chat signature oops so for now I'm going to leave off the last part

== > Okay that’s enough fun  
listening to Aranea complain about her love life and Meulin complain about other people’s love life isn’t what I would call fun.  
== > Be an angry Meenah

Your name is Meenah Peixes and you’re about to go *find* your sister and kill her. It’s 6 O’ Clock and if she doesn’t come home soon Connie is going to throw a bitch fit.  
You go on your pesterchum even though she told you not to text her.  
CC: fef.  
CC: Mom’s on her way home by now probably.  
CC: You might want to leave a little early.  
Five minutes pass. Ten.  
CC: On my way, Meena) (.  
You sigh. Your little sister is so lucky that your mom works an hour away.  
Feferi arrives ten minutes later smiling and looking down at her phone when she walks.  
You glance over her shoulder. No, you *stare* over her shoulder and read what she’s saying.  
AC: :33-thank you for coming over! We should do that again sometime Fefuri  
CC: Yea) (! ) (ow often do you guys do t) (at?  
AC: :33-Almost everyday.  
CC: Am I invited to every day?  
AC: :33-Of Course! Pawlux and Eridan would *kill* me if I didn’t invite you.  
CC: Lol. I ) (ave to go ) (ave dinner! talk to you tomorrow, Nep.  
AC: :33- Bye!! 

“That chick doesn’t know how to spell your name.” You say.  
“She’s making a pun, Meenah”  
“You would know all about that wouldn’t you”  
Feferi rolls her eyes.  
“Should we start on dinner?”  
“I think mom is bringing home Chinese again”  
Feferi makes a face.  
“Ugh I hate Chinese”  
You smirk.  
“And I hate being left alone at home for four hours”  
She stomps into the kitchen to start making the dinner that she’ll eat.  
You smile at her but inside you feel a twinge of jealousy.  
Why does she have more friends than you?  
-  
== > Feferi: Talk to your friends.

 

You log on to pesterchum and check who’s online. You are eating dinner in your room because you can tell that Meenah is still upset at you and you don’t want to have to sit through her glares across the dinner table.  
AC: :33 Fef! You’re back!  
CC: ) (----EY!  
AC: :33-It got really boring when you left. Eridan and Sollux were arguing as usual and Dave and Karkitty were glaring at each other the whole time.  
CC: W) (at else is new?  
AC: :33-also Rose spent the entire time talking to a person online who Dave thinks is Kanaya.  
CC: Codclam it  
CC: Kanaya’s MY friend.  
AC: :33- Idk, Fef I don’t think Rose is interested in her as a friend.  
CC: well Kanaya’s interested in girls if you want to tell Rose that.  
AC: :33-I Purrobably will add it to my shipping wall.  
Nepeta showed you the giant whiteboard in her room where she keeps track of relationships.  
Her sister apparently takes detailed notes on paper about ships but Nepeta “purrfurs to draw so I can picture it in my head”  
AC: :33-Crap I gotta go. Meulin is calling me downstairs for dinner.  
CC: BY----E  
AC: :33- <3  
You lay back down on the bed. How is Rose better friends with Kanaya than you?  
You’ve known Kanaya since you were 1 and Rose has never even met her.  
You’re thinking about calling it a night when you get a beep on your commputer.  
TA: yo fef  
CC: ) (-EY Sollux!  
TA: Hey.  
TA: 2o.  
He even types with a lisp. The cutie.  
TA: ii’m not 2uppo2ed to tell you thii2  
TA: But Eriidan ha2 a cru2h on you.  
CC: I know.  
CC: T) (at guy is as subtle as a billboard.  
TA: lol  
TA: Ok ju2t lettiing you know.  
TA: Ju2t iin ca2e you liike hiim back.  
TA: Bye.  
CC: BY--E <3  
Was the heart too much?  
Honestly, you’ve only known Sollux for a day, but he’s been really sweet to you and you think you might be developing a crush on the kid.  
If only Eridan wouldn’t get in the way.  
Sollux probably didn’t even like you. He was probably only talking to you to get Eridan to be mad.  
You don’t even know if it’s working.  
You feel yourself start to get sad but you try to think of the positives of the day.  
You made 8 new friends and you’ll probably get to hang out with them tomorrow.  
You relax into your pillow and let yourself fall asleep happy.  
-  
You wake up to 16 messages from Rose.  
You check them without getting online, considering it’s 6 in the morning and regardless of how energetic Rose is, you don’t want to talk.  
TT: What is Kanaya’s favorite color?  
TT: I need to know  
TT: Ok it’s green I think  
TT: What is her favorite movie?  
TT: I need to know  
TT: This is urgent  
TT: Feferi  
TT: Feferi  
TT: Feferi  
TT: Feferi  
TT: I’m assuming your phone isn’t next to you right now. It’s okay. I’ll wait here.  
TT: Feferi  
TT: Feferi  
TT: What is her favorite movie?  
TT: Feferi  
TT: … Feferi  
You roll over and turn your phone off.  
You’ll tell her when you get to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok cool next chapter I think  
> I'm gonna have Latula???  
> idk  
> how would you guys feel about Kantula in this fic???  
> and like  
> do you want maybe me to just skip the solfef or do you want the whole jealous not-quite-boyfriend eridan part of that?


	9. ==> Kat: Ship Everyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just my Kantula feels on top of my Rosemary love mixed with a dash of Catfish obsession.   
> \-   
> Aka the chapter where everyone is in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kantula!   
> (spoiler alert: They end up together)   
> Rosemary!   
> (Ditto on the spoiler alert and on the ending up together)   
> And we all know that this story is just a giant excuse for me to write fefnep and aranea/meenah.

== > Be Feferi  
Feferi is sleeping in. She’s going to miss her alarm clock and be late but that’s out of our hands.  
== > Be Meenah  
Meenah is getting ready for school. It would be rude to interrupt her.   
== > Connie?   
Connie is a bad motherglubber she doesn’t need you to be her she can do that all by herself.   
== > Oh god please don’t tell me I’m going to be Damara.   
男ナ。  
== >Be…  
Be rad.   
Your name is Latula Pyrope. You have a variety of interests, such as skateboarding and punching people when they say ‘smell ya later’. You have three best friends. Aranea, Porrim, and Meenah. You’re also friends with Kankri.   
Well  
Kankri’s friends with *you*.   
You want to be more than friends with him but you’re pretty sure he’s asexual so as always, you’re alone.   
You dated a guy a couple of years back. Kankri’s cousin’s friend’s brother. Mituna. You and him were a good match but eventually it just turned into a friendship. You both left the relationship with good feelings. He told you about his new boyfriend, Cronus, and you wish you could tell him about Kankri and you. The problem is, there’s *no* Kankri and you.   
There probably never will be.   
== > Be Kankri

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you really love talking. Boy do you love talking. You and Aranea can go on for *hours* talking about just one subject.   
Currently you’re debating whether or not Porrim should get another tattoo. One of your less existential conversations.   
Which is why you can pay half attention to what Aranea is saying and instead look at Latula picking at her food.   
You’ve had a crush on Latula for years. You tried to talk her out of dating that Captor kid many times. Under other pretences, of course. The fact that Latula had never met him, the fact that he told Meenah he wanted to grind on her once, but you never had the guts to just come out and say it.   
“Don’t date Mituna. Date me”   
You watch her laughing at something Porrim says and you hear Aranea ask you a question  
“Uh… what?”   
“... I said, isn’t that right, Kankri?”   
“Uh… yes?”   
“Exactly. So anyways, as I was saying…”   
Aranea’s voice trails off as you focus on the back wall and picture yourself happy with Latula.   
That will never happen, though. 

== > Feferi: WAKE UP! 

_oh shit_. You sit up in your bed and look around the room.   
Why is everything so bright??   
Because it’s morning.   
You slept in.   
You’re late for school.   
You leap out of bed and throw on a shirt and a skirt and sprint out the door.   
You run all the way to school, not even knowing which class you’re late for.   
-  
It’s after school (you missed History and Bio) and you’re walking to Nepeta’s house with the usual crowd of people plus a kid in a wheelchair whose name is Tavros. Nepeta says something about Horuss’s boyfriend being at the house today.   
You arrive at the house and see a guy dressed all in orange leaning on the wall next to Horuss.   
“Hey Rufioh!” Tavros says as Dave wheels him into the living room.  
“Hey little man!” Rufioh replies.   
“No Prom Committee today?” Eridan asks.   
“Nah… We were supposed to but Damara said she had it covered so Bangarang!”   
You smile like you understand and quickly follow Nepeta into the homework room. 

== > Rose: Talk to Kanaya.

You tell Dave that you’re researching mayan civilizations and go on pesterchum to talk to Kanaya   
TT: Hello Kanaya  
GA: Hi Rose  
TT: What’s up?   
GA: Not Much Just Doing Homework And Trying To Ignore Kankri And Aranea Arguing Downstairs  
TT: Ugh. I’ll trade you a Vantas if you want.   
GA: I’ve Met Karkat. He’s Far Better Than Kankri.   
TT: You haven’t met Karkat when he’s kissing your cousin.   
GA: Excellent Point.   
TT: Brb Dave’s asking me a question about Paraguay.  
GA: I’ll Be Here.   
TT: Ok back it wasn’t even Paraguay he’s researching Uruguay  
GA: I Cannot Help You With That Subject  
GA: I Have Absolutely No Knowledge On Uruguay.  
TT: Neither does Dave  
GA: I Can Ask Aranea Or Kankri. They Know A Lot About Most Things  
TT: I’m sure Dave will figure it out.  
TT: Nevermind he’s doing math now.   
TT: Guess who’s going to get a 0 in World History  
GA: I’m Assuming It’s Dave But It Might Also Be Me If I Don’t Do My Work  
TT: Oh! Sorry for keeping you! Talk to you later Kanaya!   
GA: Talk To You Soon  
TT: <3  
You slap your face. A heart Rose? Really?   
“Stupid Stupid Stupid” You mutter.   
“Mess up on your “Homework”, Rose?” Dave asks.   
“Dave come on! It’s fine if she wants to talk to Kanaya.” Feferi says from the spot next to you.  
“She’s getting more work done than you” Karkat says.   
“Your boyfriend makes an excellent point” You say.   
“I am deeply wounded by that comment, Rose. I’ll have you know I just did *two* Math problems”   
You roll your eyes. Sometimes you didn’t believe you two were related.   
-  
== > Who Haven’t We Been Yet?   
You haven’t been:   
Rufioh  
Horuss  
Cronus  
Mituna  
Kurloz  
Damara  
Porrim  
Karkat  
Dave  
Kanaya  
Nepeta  
Tavros  
Equius  
Gamzee  
Eridan  
Sollux  
Aradia (well we haven’t even *seen* her yet)   
== > I Was Kinda Hoping You Would Just Tell Me Who We Were Going To Be  
Oh.   
You’re going to be Nepeta.  
== > Awesome. 

You are now Nepeta Leijon. You have a variety of interests but most of them you share with Meulin and we’ve already gone over those.   
Let’s talk about *you*.   
Ever since 6th grade you’ve had a giant crush on a Mr. Karkat Vantas. You always assumed he had a crush on someone else, like the girl in your World History class who always got straight A’s and once took your entire grade to an archeology dig.   
Well, you always assumed he had a crush on another *girl*.   
But in 8th grade when he announced that him and Dave were dating you were shocked. But kind of relieved. At least this way it wasn’t entirely your fault that he didn’t like you back.   
Regardless of your feelings for him, you think he and Dave are a cute couple and you have that ship as one of your (many) OTPs.   
But you were still trying to move on.   
So you looked at all the boys in your school. Equius was your best friend, so he was out of the question. You didn’t like Eridan very much. Sollux was nice but you two had nothing in common, Gamzee was rude to you… and so on for everyone else.   
Soon you were worried that Karkat was the only person you would ever have a crush on.   
But then the new girl moved to town.   
Your first thought after running into her on the first day was _wow she’s gorgeous_. And she is. So you had asked her to sit with you at lunch. Then she had turned out to be amazingly smart, funny, and one of the nicest people you had ever met. But you still thought it was purely platonic between you.   
Until you found Meulin’s shipping journal and saw your names together. And you didn’t… actually oppose the idea. In fact, you kind of liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so should I just take the solfef out and skip straight to the erisol/fefnep? 
> 
> (and by skip straight I mean I have no idea when they're gonna get together I don't *plan* things)


	10. ==> Kat: You Forgot A Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Aranea and Meenah
> 
> Also Alpha Kids!! 
> 
> In this AU they're the same age as the pre-scratch trolls.

== > Be Meenah Again

You sit in your homeroom waiting for everyone to pile in. Your legs are on your desk but you don’t care because you’re _badass_. Ok so maybe crying into your pillow last night while talking on the phone with Aranea wasn’t badass, but *you’re* still badass.   
You are.  
The weird weaboo girl walks in to class talking and laughing with Rufioh. Horuss walks in behind them glaring at the back of Damara’s head but still smiling??? That kid is weird.   
Damara sits next to you and- god that is *way* more of her than you ever wanted to see. Doesn’t this school have a dress code?  
Horuss sits on the other side of you and you can see Rufioh pale trying to figure out who he wants to sit with.   
_God you hate being raised right._  
You stand up and motion to your seat like “here take this since Damara *obviously* didn’t think about me when she sat down.” Rufioh smiles at you and takes your seat. You move to the back of the room grumbling about Rufioh and Horuss and Damara and goddamn you really wish this school had a dress code. Or that Damara would pull her shirt over her skirt.  
-  
Lunch time comes and you sit at a table in the corner with Roxy and another girl whose name you don’t reel-y care about. The third person that sits there is nowhere to be seen. Out of the corner of your eye you see the guy that helped you find your room with his arm around a guy in yellow and sitting across from A girl in green and a guy dressed like a skeleton holy *crap* you will write the fricking dress code yourself.   
Towards the end of lunch, the principal goes up to the mic in front of the room. He says something about guest speakers for clubs and you practically fall asleep in your mashed potatoes. The kid that normally sits with you goes up to the mic along with Horuss and they talk about robotics club. You can see Feferi’s table going crazy and you assume they’re cheering because one of them is in the club. Whatever.   
You totally don’t want to be in a club.   
Totally.   
You turn back towards the two girls at your table and they’re also cheering pretty loudly.   
“Are you gonna join the robotics club, Roxy?” The girl next to her asks.  
“Nah, I have better stuff to do than sit and do nothing while Dirk and happy face over there yell at me.”  
“Like sitting and *doing something* while just Dirk yells at you?”   
“Exactly, Janie.”   
You don’t want to listen to them gossip???? talk???? flirt??? You want to talk to Aranea. So you pull out your phone and hope for the best.   
CC: Hey. Aranea.   
AG: Hey, Meenah!!!!!!!!  
CC: Yay ur online  
AG: It’s a study hall for me!   
CC: Awesome.   
CC: Ok so  
CC: Remember that thing we were talking about last night?   
AG: Do you mean when you were 8eing stupid and you said you had no friends even though you have *lots* of friends and we all love you?   
AG: Yes.   
CC: ok cool   
CC: It’s still true.   
CC: I have 0 fronds.  
AG: That’s not true!!!!!!!!  
CC: I am sitting at a table by myself  
AG: I’m sure *that’s* not true.   
CC: Ok there’s two other girls here but they’re just talking about their weird friend and *ignoring* me even though I am *clearly* more interesting than the robotics club.  
AG: ooo Ro8otics!!!   
CC: Please tell me *you’re* not interested.   
AG: I think Jade is in the ro8otics club  
CC: That’s great, Aranea. I needed to know that.   
AG: Ugh. I have to go. My teacher is passing out work  
CC: Talk to you later   
AG: <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

Did- Did Aranea just send you a *heart*? Well, she actually sent you *eight* hearts. Whatever it was probably just a friendly gesture. A friendly gesture shouldn’t be making your heart beat this fast, though. 

== > Be An Embarrassed Aranea 

Congrats, Aranea. You did it. You officially became *the* stupidest person in the world. What were you thinking??? You can’t just send your friend a heart!! Wait, you send hearts to *everyone* and you’ve gotten your fair share of hearts back.   
Maybe it was the fact that you sent her *eight* in a row????   
Or maybe you’re making a huge deal out of nothing.   
Your crush on Meenah *isn’t* nothing, though. At least, you don’t want it to be. 

CC: <3  
What the hell??? Meenah just sent you a heart five minutes after you had sent her yours. Did it really take her that long to type one??? Because you typed eight in under a minute.   
Maybe she’s just distracted. 

== > Meenah: Be interrogated by Roxy

“Who ya texting?” The girl across from you asks.   
“Roxy!!” Jane says, blushing. “That’s none of your business”   
“Is too my business if she does it at the table!”   
Jane rolls her eyes.   
“Uh-- just my friend”   
Roxy gives you a knowing look but you’re not quite sure exactly *what* she knows.   
“Mmmhmm. Is that why you’re blushing redder than Dirk’s brother’s shirt?”   
Who is Dirk’s brother?   
“N-no”   
Roxy smiles and motions at your phone.   
“Give it here”   
“ROXY!” Jane is desperately trying to keep Roxy from grabbing your phone.  
You pass your phone over to Roxy.   
Roxy’s eyebrows practically shoot through the roof.   
“Oooo! A heart!”   
“Actually, nine hearts” You correct her.   
“Is this your girlfriend?” Roxy whispers to you across the table. Although, her whisper isn’t much quieter than her speaking voice.   
“No!” You say. “She’s just a friend!”   
“Yeah a friend who has a giant crush on you”   
“What?”   
Roxy laughs and goes back to talking to Jane.   
You contemplate throwing your lunch at her. 

== > Aranea: Explain 

AG: I didn’t mean to do that  
CC: You didn’t mean to type a heart?   
AG: Exactly  
CC: So…   
CC: You didn’t mean to type a heart… and then you typed it seven more times?   
AG: …   
AG: Maybe  
CC: Aranea it’s totally fine to text your friend a heart!   
AG: Ok  
 _It *would* be, if you were just my friend_  
CC: <3   
CC: Sea?   
AG: <3  
AG: There we go  
CC: Yay! You did it.   
AG: …   
AG:   
AG: I really like you, Meenah.   
What the _shit_ did you just do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't even have anything to do with the plot. 
> 
> When do you guys think I should have the erisol/fefnep happen?? 
> 
> Are there any characters you want to see more of? 
> 
> (also I'm working on a drawing of all the trolls in here so I can show you what I headcanon them as for humanstuck)


	11. ==> Kat: Write a les8ifins filler chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meenah and Aranea have a very serious talk about fronds and feelings.

== > Meenah: Process

What the _shit_ did she just do?  
You feel your face getting warm and you hear distant laughing and you realize that you’re _not_ dreaming, and that you’re in the middle of the lunchroom across from Roxy and Jane.   
“Nice blush” Roxy comments, chewing on a carrot stick.   
Normally you would have a comeback but you’re still trying to figure out exactly *what* Aranea meant by that.   
“Look at this” You mutter, and then throw your phone at Roxy.   
Roxy’s eyebrows go so far up you’re worried she’ll break a light or something.   
She shows it to Jane, which was in fact *not* what you wanted her to do, but you’ll let it slide since Jane seems nice enough.   
“Looks like you’ve got yourself a girlfriend” Roxy says. “Or a gillfriend…”   
You laugh in spite of your head still spinning.   
“You could go the extra mile and say gillfrond” Jane cuts in.   
“I like that!” Roxy says.  
Roxy likes something Jane says.   
What a surprise.   
You look back down at your phone and oh *shit*   
AG: Meenah?   
AG: are you still there????????  
AG: God I’m sorry  
AG: I shouldn’t have done that.   
AG: I’m such an idiot  
== > Aranea: Consider throwing your phone out the window

AG: I’m such an idiot.   
It’s true. You, miss Aranea Serket, are the biggest idiot around.   
What the _hell_ were you thinking just telling Meenah how you felt?   
Meenah, who is your *best* friend.   
Meenah, who you’ve known since you were five.   
Meenah, who is _straight_   
CC: Aranea don’t beat yourself up about it.   
CC: It’s totally fin(e)   
CC: OK that was bad I am ashamed.   
CC: I thought you had a crush on Jake??   
AG: I’m a les8ian, Meenah  
CC: A les8ifin  
AG: Yes a les8ifin, whatever.   
AG: So… should we just pretend this never happened?   
CC: Aranea, you’re acting like there’s *no* chance I like you back  
AG: Well there *isn’t*   
CC: There is, and I do.   
CC: God Aranea you need to stop jumping to conchclusions.   
CC: Shit my game is off today  
CC: You sea what you did, Serket?   
CC: Throwin’ off my fish pun abilities jfc.   
AG: So.   
AG: If I’m not mistaken??? You said you like me 8ack?   
CC: Codclamit Aranea you’re supposed to be some sort of genius or something do I have to spell it out.   
AG: Yes, do that  
CC: I  
CC: Like  
CC: You  
CC: Back  
CC: <3  
AG: <3  
AG: That’s gr8  
CC: Are we dating?   
AG: Maybe we should decide that when…   
AG: Porrim, Latula, Kankri, and the little si8lings come to visit!!!!!!!!  
CC: WHAT?   
AG: If that’s okay?   
CC: YES ARANEA COME DOWN HERE ASAP  
AG: We were planning on next weekend?   
CC: GOOD ENOUGH  
CC: THATS, WHAT, EIGHT DAYS AWAY?  
AG: Yes  
CC: SWEET  
CC: Sorry about that  
CC: I got too excited about that and Roxy threatened to splash water on me  
AG: oo! I can’t wait to meet all your new fronds!   
CC: Yeah.. my new fronds… there are so many of them.   
CC: So many  
AG: You don’t need to 8rag  
CC: Sorry.   
CC: But I have to go-- Lunch is over.   
CC: See you in eight days!! Tell everyone hi for me <333   
AG: <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this one was really short but I wanted to get the relationship thing all in one chapter!!
> 
> ALSO AM I HINTING AT JANEROXY??? I DONT KNOW  
> I MIGHT BE


	12. ==> Meenah: Never Let Feferi Have Another Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi shouldn't be trusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feferi snark in this chapter tho she's hella ooc I think but you can probably get the point??

== > Feferi: Try To Calm Down A Shouting Meenah

You, Feferi Peixes, are sitting in your living room while Meenah excitedly yells at you from the couch. She’s saying everything so fast, and you only catch a few words like “Aranea” “Heart” “Les8ifin”   
Oh. She figured out Aranea liked girls.   
“Meenah!! Shhh, calm down. It’s not that big of a deal if Aranea likes girls!!”   
She gives you a look like you just asked what kelp was.   
“Fef. Were you even listening??? I said ARANEA LIKES *ME*”   
Oh.   
So she figured that one out too.   
You make a note to yourself to page Captain Obvious so he can give Meenah a sticker or something.   
“Do you like her back?”   
“Maybe…”   
“Do you like her back or do you want to go make out with Kankri or somebody?”   
“Ew, Fef. Don’t even joke about that.” She says. “Of course I like her back”   
You grin.   
“You two are going to have the most beautiful babies.”   
“Shut up Fef. That’s not even the thing I needed to talk to you about.”   
You sit back and wait for Meenah to tell you something like she’s going to get married to Aranea and run off to Europe.   
“Aranea is coming to visit with all of the gang in 8 days!”   
Of course it’s 8 days.   
You can’t help but smile, though. You miss Aranea and Porrim and even sometimes Terezi and Kanaya.   
“That’s great!”   
“And they want to meet all of my new friends!” Meenah looks more nervous than excited.   
“What’s wrong?”   
“I don’t have any new friends, Fef.” Meenah says falling back on the couch. “I haven’t made a single one.”   
“I’m sure that’s not true. We’ve been here for a month and you haven’t even made one?”   
“Ok yes I have Roxy and Jane who tolerates me but other than that I’m alone”   
“No you’re not! You have me!”   
“Yeah but you probably have like 500 new friends. You’ll be too busy with them and Terezi, Kanaya and Vriska”   
Suddenly an idea hits you and you’re surprised that the light above your head didn’t go on with how good this idea was.   
“You can always hang out with my friends.”   
“I don’t like your friends.”   
“Why not?”   
“They’re all 12 and also weird”  
“Ok first of all no one is 12, Meenah, and second of all, I meant my friends who are older! Like Meulin and Cronus and Mituna.”  
“Who the shell are they?”   
“Yellow suit??? Green Sweater??? Too Much Hair gel???”   
“OH SHELL *NO*, FEF IM NOT TALKING TO THEM”   
And Meenah goes against the laws of the universe to prove that beggars, in fact, *can* be choosers. 

== > Meenah: Not The Greaser. 

“It’s either them or Rufioh’s nasty not-girlfriend who *will* try to put her hands down your pants”   
Immediately you know who that is.   
You sigh.   
“Ok fine. I’ll pretend to be friends with them.”   
“Maybe you’ll actually end up liking them!”   
You think about the creepy skeleton guy and Horuss’s smile.   
“And maybe you’ll sign a petition to drain all the oceans!” You say as you walk up the stairs.   
-  
It’s been three days and the only interaction you’ve had with any of your “friends” has been when Mituna almost ran you over with his skateboard.   
Feferi has invited you over to Meulin’s house to do homework. She says this is a normal thing that they do.   
You don’t think there’s anything normal about this group.   
You walk in and immediately are greeted with the sight of Horuss’s ever so lovely smile. You smile back and follow the motioning cat-girl up the stairs.   
She leads you to her room which is filled with enough anime merch that you would have thought Damara lived there. Everyone finds a spot to sit and you’re the last one standing so you sit sort of next to, sort of across from the greaser, whose name is Cronus, apparently.   
Mituna is sitting next to him but also sort of in front of you. His phone buzzes and you catch a glimpse of unmistakable turquoise.   
“Who are you talking to?” You ask.   
“Latula” He responds, typing away.   
“Latula Pyrope?”   
“Yeth!”   
“Are you the guy that she dated??”   
Maybe if you had bothered to learn her boyfriends’ names you would have figured this out sooner.   
“Yeth!”   
“Are you the guy that said he wanted to grind on me?”   
He looks you up and down and then smiles at you in a way that makes you want to stare at Horuss’s face until the end of time.   
“Yeth.”   
“Ey, Mitz, we’re still dating!” Cronus says.  
“Like you don’t do that to everyone, Cronus!” Rufioh yells from across the room.   
“It’s cute and endearing when I do it”   
“No it’th not.”   
“Yeah well it’s not that cute when you do it, either” You say.   
“Thorry.”   
He looks genuinely sorry and you kind of want to hug him and tell him that it’s okay.   
“Tell Latula hi for me!” You say trying to change the subject.   
“Okay.” He types something in his phone which you assume is your message and you get to work on your Trigonometry homework.   
-  
5 minutes later you get a text from Latula that says.   
‘why d1d you s4y you w4nt3d to touch my boobs?’   
If Mituna’s best friend didn’t scare the shit out of you you’d punch him. 

== > Feferi: Go Over The Plan. (6 Days Until Aranea)

Meulin’s a sweetheart and she’s always really nice to everyone, but you can tell even she didn’t like Meenah that much.   
You’re sitting in Nepeta’s house around the dinner table. You and Nepeta are the only Freshmen there. The rest of them are out sucking face or putting glue in each other’s styling gel or something. Your sister is not with you today, because you and your sixth sense about people didn’t invite her. You could tell things didn’t go super good yesterday.   
Nobody outwardly said they didn’t like Meenah, but you could tell that they weren’t the biggest fans.   
But you promised her friends and goddammit you will get her friends.   
“Are you sure we have to do this?” Rufioh asks.   
Nepeta practically hisses at him and you’re worried you’re going to have to scratch behind her ears or something.   
“Yes you have to do this!” She says. “You guys purromised!”   
“It’s not like you have to hang out with her everyday or anything” You start “You just have to pretend to be her friends! Just be with her for a few hours”   
“Fine.” Meulin says. “I’m in.” She places her hand in the middle of the table. Kurloz puts his hand over hers and you assume that means he’s in, but with Kurloz you never really know. Mituna puts his hand over Kurloz’s and smiles at you.   
“Gee, Mitz, I’m gonna look bad if I don’t do it now” Cronus complains.  
Nepeta glares at him and he puts his hand in too.   
“Do it, Horuss” Meulin whispers.   
Horuss puts his hand in too and Rufioh waits another minute before putting his hand on top.   
“God you better be thankful, kid” Cronus says, but you can tell that he doesn’t really mean it.   
If there’s one thing you’ve learned in the past month, it’s that Meulin and Nepeta and their friends are the sweetest people on this earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me who you want to see more of!!   
> Also I'm going to be writing a christmas story so check that out when it comes if you want to! ^u^


	13. ==> Kat: Try to write something semi-serious (it doesn't work well)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose  
> And Feferi and Sollux get into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about this fight but it was the only way I could think of eliminating all Solfef and also slowly start to move towards Erisol.  
> Don't worry, they *will* make up, and no one will hate Sollux or anything.  
> The only long-term thing that will come out of this fight is the fact that Sollux has a crush on Eridan.

== > Rose: Freak Out (5 Days Until Aranea) 

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you could probably walk the mall blindfolded by now. You’ve pretty much gone there after school every day since you’d heard the news that Kanaya was coming to town.  
Kanaya is a fashion nut and you with your black dresses that go down to your ankles won’t cut it.  
You’ve gotta look like more than just the “Weird Goth Girl” when Kanaya comes to town. God you hope she doesn’t ask around the school about you. The last thing you need is her hearing the gossip about you.  
The only people you ever hung out with was the group that went to Nepeta’s house. And the only people in that group you were remotely close to were Nepeta, Dave, Karkat, and the new girl, Feferi.  
God you hope Feferi can help you go shopping tomorrow. She’s known Kanaya her whole life, hopefully she’ll be able to pick out something Kanaya would like.  
Your phone beeps and you get off your bed to go and check it.  
CC: YES I CAN COM----E!!!  
TT: Ok that’s great. I need you to help me pick out something Kanaya will like.  
CC: ooo am I sensing some ROMANC--E???  
TT: No.  
TT: Maybe  
TT: Don’t talk to Dave about it.  
CC: Okok yes yes yes I’ll ) (elp you pick out somet) (ing to impress Kanaya wit) (  
CC: OMG I ) (AV--E TO T-ELL N-EP-ETA ABOUT T) (IS INT-ER-ESTING S) (IPPING D-EV-ELOPMENT.  
TT: You have to tell Nepeta?  
TT: “am I sensing some ROMANC--E???”  
CC: S) (ut up.  
CC: 38D  
TT: Well I have to go do homework and I think Roxy needs help cooking dinner.  
CC: Okay! BY-----E!!  
CC: 38DD!  
You take one more look around the clothes that are all around your room and head downstairs hopefully in time to not let Roxy burn the meal again. 

== > Be Feferi

You’re signing out of Pesterchum and getting ready to do the homework Rose was talking about when you get a message from Nepeta.  
AC: :33- Hello Fefuri!  
CC: ) (ey, nep!  
AC: :33- What’s up?  
CC: Not muc ) (  
CC: WAIT  
CC: I N-E-ED TO T-ELL YOU SOM-ET) (ING  
AC: :33- ooo tell me tell me!  
CC: ROS-E IS BUYING CLOT) (-ES TO IMPR-ESS KANAYA!!  
AC: :33- omg I have to go draw something brb.  
You take out your homework while you’re waiting for Nepeta, maybe that way you can at least *pretend* to be working on it.  
AC: :33- Ok I’m back. I drew Rose shopping. You can tell me tomorrow if you like it!  
CC: Sounds like a plan!  
CC: Ok now I ) (ave to go do ) (omework!  
CC: Later, nep!  
AC: :33- See you later, Fefuri  
AC: <3 !  
Your idiot sister has gotten into your head because you’re sure that your pulse just doubled when Nepeta sent you that heart.  
But no, you are *not* going to develope feelings for Nepeta. You promised yourself you would never fall for a straight girl after the embarrassment with Jade that of _course_ Vriska and Terezi had to be there to sea. Jade had told you it was fine, but Vriska had made you certain that it was _not_.  
But anyways, you don’t have a crush on Nepeta. You have a crush on *Sollux* so there’s no possible way that you have a crush on Nepeta. In fact, tomorrow you’ll ask Sollux out so there’s no way you and Nepeta can be anything other than friends.  
-  
It’s after school and you’re waiting for Sollux to come out of the building. You hinted to Rose and Nepeta that you wanted to talk to him alone and they rushed the other guys out of the school before you could tell Karkat that his fly was undone.  
Sollux comes out looking around confused.  
“Did Roboticth really take that long?” Sollux asks.  
“Uh… the others had to hurry home, so I told them I’d wait for you!” You lie. Hopefully Rose and Nepeta can cover for you.  
“Oh well, thankth, Fef”  
You start walking and he walks beside you. It’s just getting to the point of painfully silent when you decide to start talking.  
“So… I’ve known you for about a month now.”  
“Yeah…”  
“Do you… uh… maybe wanna go out?”  
“What?”  
Oh god. This was a bad idea.  
“like… on a date?”  
“Fef…” He stops and turns towards you. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re an amazing friend, but I’m _gay_ ”  
“What?” Are you crazy??? You were so sure him and Eridan had been flirting with you. Maybe you just read them wrong… but you’re normally so good with people and picking up information and hints.  
“I thought you were flirting with me” You say, trying to hide how surprised you are.  
“I was… but I was doing that to meth with Eridan.”  
“Oh so you only flirted with me to be mean to Eridan? Real nice, Sollux. Real nice” Are you almost *crying*? Get it together, Fef.  
“Well I did… but… I thought”  
“You thought *what?* Thought that I wouldn’t mind?” Ok yep those are tears in your eyes and you’re holding books so you can’t wipe them. Great planning, Fef.  
“I thought you were gay too.” Sollux says.  
“Wh-what?” Well, you *do* like girls, but you also like guys… you also like *sollux*.  
“The way you were checking Nepeta out and flirting with her… I jutht thought you were gay. The firtht time I met you in homeroom I flirted with you becauthe I thought we’d never thee each other again, and then you came with uth to Nepeta’th, I wath gonna thtop, but you were kinda thtaring at her tho I thought you were only interethted in girlth.”  
You were checking out Nepeta?  
No you weren’t. You stare at everyone, it’s just a habit you have. The fact that you happened to be looking at Nepeta when you zoned out meant nothing. And Sollux had no right to make assumptions.  
“Why were you even flirting with me? Was it really worth it just to get Eridan upset?”  
“I wath trying to get him *jealouth*”  
“Of you?? Of me liking you??”  
“No.” Sollux stops for a moment and you’re about to just turn around and walk home when he speaks again. “I wath trying to get him jealouth of you… for being liked by me”  
“You were trying to get him to *like* you?” You say, and you’re pretty sure some of your spit got on his stupid glasses but you don’t care. “You used me to get ERIDAN?”  
“I didn’t ‘uthe’ you…”  
“Cut the shit, Sollux. You used me and you tried to manipulate Eridan and so now you’re going to go to Nepeta’s house and explain why I went home crying.”  
And you run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have really bad writer's block and so the Christmas thing might be a post-christmas story instead.  
> Also the drawing of humanstuck peixes is sketched out but not colored.  
> I'll have it done by next chapter and then I'll work my way down the hemospectrum (girls only, though, and then the guys)  
> Just a warning: I'm not a very good artist  
> But I think the picture will get the basic look across.  
> Let me know if you want the picture *in* the story, or just a link to it, or if you want it at all!


	14. ==> Sollux: Nice job.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: I forgot that Aranea was coming last chapter and so now I have to work around that. Great planning, Kat.

END OF CHAPTER

== > Sollux: You Fucked Up Big Time, Buddy. (4 Days Until Aranea)

Your name is Sollux Captor blah blah blah let’s skip the introductions, you’ve just upset a friend and sent her running. Nice job, Buddy.   
In your defense you really *did* think she was gay, and you really *did* not want to hurt her, but here you are, wrong as usual.   
And now there’s the whole explanation part. Where you have to walk into Nepeta’s house and explain to her why Feferi isn’t there and explain to Eridan and Dave and Karkat and Rose why you’re such a royal fuckup.   
And explain to them just *why* you were flirting with her in the first place. While straight-as-a-line Eridan sits there laughing like the asshole he is.   
Why do you even bother with that guy?   
You contemplate just turning around and going back into the school and waiting for tomorrow in the robotics lab but somehow you don’t think that will help.   
So you pull out your phone and you hope for the unlikely.   
That Feferi is online.   
TA: Fef  
TA: Feferii  
TA: Feferii  
TA: Fef ii’m really 2orry!   
TA: ii 2wear ii diidn’t mean to hurt you  
TA: ii’m really really 2orry and ii wi2h ii could take iit all back  
TA: god plea2e forgiive me, Fef  
CC: O) ( WOULD YOU JUST S) (UT UP?   
CC: You knew good and well w) (at you were doing and you still did it.   
CC: you US-ED M-E!   
CC: even if I *was* gay, w) (ic) ( I’m NOT, I’m bi t) (ank you very muc) (, t) (at still wouldn’t ) (ave been okay!!   
CC: I would’ve still been ) (URT  
TA: Fef, lii2ten to me  
TA: ii’m 2o 2orry.   
TA: ii under2tand that ii fucked up and ii’m truly 2orry.   
TA: ii don’t know how el2e to make iit up to you.  
CC: L-EAV-E M-E ALON-E  
CC: Tell Nepeta I won’t be at ) (er ) (ouse for a w) (ile and just L-EAV-E M-E ALON-E  
TA: iif that’2 what you want, okay, Fef. ii’m 2till really 2orry, though. 

== > Feferi: You Might Need A New Phone

You kind of chucked yours at a wall. It’s not your fault, though. Sollux made you so mad that he’s lucky you didn’t run back to the school and chuck it at his dumb face. His dumb face that you kind of find attractive and that you wanted to kiss really bad until he was an ASSHOLE.   
God you thought everything here was going well. You thought you had friends, and you guess you do, but you’ll burn in hell before you go over to Nepeta’s and act like everything’s alright and that Sollux has the right to be a dick.   
You’re alternating between sobbing and cursing in your room for twenty minutes before you hear Meenah come home and immediately come to your room.   
“Fef?” she asks through the door.   
“Yes??” You say back, trying to sound like you hadn’t been curse-crying.   
“Is everything okay”   
“... no”   
Your door opens faster than Connie’s eyes when her alarm clock goes off.   
“Who hurt you and do I need to fight a glubber because I will”  
“You don’t need to fight anyone, Meenah.” You say.   
“Yes I do. I need to fight whoever the hell made my little sis cry”   
“I’m fine.”   
“Like hell you are, Fef.” Meenah says looking concerned. “Tell me what’s wrong”   
“Sollux was only flirting with me to get to Eridan”   
“God *that* guy?” Meenah practically spits “Why would anyone want to get close to an Ampora and why the *hell* did Sollux think for a second that it was okay to use you?”   
“He thought I was gay”   
“Are you?”   
“I’m bi”   
“Okay well first, I obviously support you and all that considering I’m bi as well, and second why the *hell* would it be okay even if you were gay?”   
“I have no glubbing idea, Meenah” you say, trying not to start crying again.   
“I’ll tell you what, Fef. That asshole is not worth it. It’s his loss and if he wants to give you up for Eridan, that’s his problem. But you’re not going to cry over his sorry ass, okay? We’re going to go downstairs and watch a movie, or play a game and you’re going to forget about him”   
The no swearing rule goes out the window when Connie goes out the door. You’re sure even if Connie was here, she’d agree Sollux was an asshole.  
You choke on a sob and try to nod at Meenah before she practically carries you out of the room. 

== > Nepeta: Be Held Back By Equius

You really want to punch Sollux in the face or the chest or the nuts, you don’t care where, you just want to *punch him*.   
“And I told her thorry and she told me to tell you that she won’t be over here for a while becauthe I’m here.”   
“Nice job, Sol” Eridan says. “You got rid of the hot girl”   
“Shut up” you snap at Eridan “she was more than that and you know it. Sol, she was our *friend*. What the hell were you thinking?”   
“I wathn’t thinking, Nep. I wath being thtupid and all I really want right now ith to make it up to her”   
You sigh.   
“Why were you even flirting with her in the first place?”   
“Were you just doing it to annoy me? Really Sol? That’s pretty low”   
“Fuck off, ED I get that I wath wrong you don’t need to rub it in.”   
“Perhaps Sollux should be the one that doesn’t come over?” Rose asks.   
“What?” Sollux seems pretty angry but to be honest, you’re in agreement with her.   
“Why should Feferi have to stay away from her friends?”   
“Becauthe it’th her choice to not thee me.”   
“Wait a second” Rose says. You turn your head ready to yell at her if she says anything defending Sollux. “Doesn’t Feferi have friends coming up? Don’t they want to meet us?”   
“Yeah great timing!” Eridan pipes up from the back of the room.   
“thut up, fith dick!!” Sollux yells.   
“Okay here’s what we’re going to do” You say, suddenly ready to be in charge of all these idiots. “we’re going to continue meeting here like we always do. Except for Sollux. Sollux is going to *try* to make it up to Feferi, but if he can’t, then he’ll just have to not show up four days from now, because we are *not* letting Feferi or her friends down.”   
“That thounds unfair-” Sollux protests.   
“So does flirting with a girl as a joke” You practically yell back.   
“And maybe all of us should try to make her feel better, too?” Rose asks “We want her to feel as good as possible, right?”   
“Excellent idea.”   
You glance over at Dave who has his mouth hanging open.   
“What’s the issue?” You ask.   
“Nothing… it’s just you haven’t made a cat pun this whole time”   
You hiss at him and stomp over to where Rose is and sit down,leaving Dave to wipe the spit off his glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, but I've been working on a picture of ALL the female trolls as humans, and I was debating whether or not to upload this now, or to wait until it was done, and I decided to do it now, because it's taking me FOREVER to do this stupid drawing. 
> 
> Also next chapter *should* have Aradia in it.  
> And I'm gonna have somebody talk about their experience dating Sollux and blah blah blah to Feferi so  
> would you guys rather have past DaveSol or SolKat? 
> 
> (next chapter won't be the one with Aranea and them, though.)


	15. ==> Feferi: Make up with Sollux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fef and Sollux talk and Aradia comes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally get done with the humanstuck picture
> 
> (i'm gonna put the links at the beginning of the story because I can use HTML in there.) 
> 
> I'm so sorry for all the ooc-ness of everyone ever in this story. 
> 
> Also sorry if I miss a lisp or an ii with Sollux or a fish pun I suck at remembering to put them in.

[Deviantart](http://derserogue.deviantart.com/art/HOMESTUCK-Humanstuck-Ladies-503703712)

 

[Tumblr](http://cal-i-born.tumblr.com/post/106650955639/humanstuck-ladies-for-this-fanfiction-im-writing)

\-----

== > Feferi: Try to face school (3 days until Aranea) 

You’re standing outside of school and you’re pretty sure you’ll keep standing outside of school until the end of time because there is _no way_ you are going in a building that will force you to see Sollux Captor.  
Are you overreacting? Yes  
Do you care? Not really.  
The only thing you care about is never seeing Sollux again.  
And you kinda care about your grades but you’re sure you can just e-mail your teachers and get the assignment and continue never coming to school again.  
You’re busy thinking about how much you don’t want to go in to the school when a girl runs into you on her way to go in to the school.  
“Ow” you say, not really intending for her to hear.  
“Oh I’m sorry!” The girl says. “I thought I would be the only one out here this late.”  
You look around.  
Shit, has school already started?  
“No it’s totally fine.” You say, and then glance up at her. She’s very pretty and she’s wearing a seashell necklace. “I love your necklace”  
“Thank you!” She says. “I’m Aradia! What’s your name?”  
“Feferi” Her face lights up with recognition.  
“Oh! You’re the new girl! Sollux has told me all about you”  
What the hell has Sollux been doing talking about you to random girls?  
“What?”  
“Do you not know Sollux?”  
“I would rather *not* know Sollux”  
“Why? He can be a little abrasive but he’s really sweet once you get to know him.”  
“Maybe to you”  
“What did he do?”  
God, she looks like Kanaya does whenever Vriska starts trouble. Or how Connie does any given time of the day. Basically, she looks like a mother.  
“Well you should ask him about the details but basically he flirted with me for like a month just so he could annoy Eridan?? or maybe get closer to him?? I have no idea. But he used me for whatever he was trying to do.”  
Aradia’s eyes got a whole lot narrower while you were talking.  
“I’ll kill him.”  
“You don’t have to do that.”  
“Of course I do! He shouldn’t be using people.”  
“It’s fine. He wasn’t trying to hurt me. He thought I was gay.”  
She sighs and you’re not quite sure what she’s even doing out here missing school to talk to you about Sollux but you’re kinda glad she’s on your side.  
“I’ll still talk to him. But, hey! Don’t let it get you down! You still have Nepeta and all those guys!”  
“Sollux hangs out there too”  
“Well he won’t be going over there today, because I’m going to corner him just like I’m cornering you out here and making both of us miss school.” She laughs and you laugh too even though you’re still really pissed at Sollux.  
“So anyways… we should go in” she finishes.  
Oh okay you’re going into the school. That’s fun. Just kidding you’re still really nervous. But Aradia is smiling and waiting for you and you’ll get to hang out with Nepeta and your friends and so you push through the doors and head to first period.  
-  
After school you’re getting ready to head over to Nepeta’s house when Dave walks up to you and starts talking about something that you don’t really care about and that you can’t hear because your head is in your locker and lockers are loud.  
“I’m sorry, what?” You say when you get all your books out.  
“I said I’m sorry Sollux is being such a jerk”  
“It’s fine.”  
“No it’s not. You deserve better than that. I mean, just because the guy has a crush on Eridan doesn’t mean he has to be as much of a dick as Eridan”  
“You know, I don’t really understand why you all say Eridan is so bad. In the month I’ve known him he hasn’t done anything harmful except be kinda desperate and rude to Sollux. But Sollux is rude to him too”  
“Ok well your skewed perception of people aside, I’m still sorry that Sollux did that to you.”  
“I really thought he liked me”  
Wait why are you telling Dave all your problems. If anything, you should be telling Nepeta or Rose your problems. Isn’t that what girls do? Tell each other their problems? Is that what Vriska and Kanaya and Terezi do? You have no idea. But somehow, you feel like telling Dave your whole life story. Wait no. Feferi this is probably why you don’t make friends very well. You should probably just stick to talking about Sollux.  
“Okay I know Sollux did probably the dumbest thing he could do besides falling for Eridan, but he’s really not a bad guy…” Dave rubs the back of his neck and looks nervous, probably because he knows what you’re going to say.  
“Yeah well good people do bad things and lose friends”  
“Sollux is actually really nice once you get to know him. I promise that he wasn’t trying to hurt you. He was just being stupid. But he really wouldn’t want to hurt you, he thinks a lot of you.”  
“How do you know so much about Sollux?”  
“Well he’s a really close friend of mine… and we used to go out.”  
“Did he only do that to get close to Karkat or something?”  
Shit, Fef that’s not nice why did you do that?  
“I mean- I’m sorry, that was rude”  
“Nah it’s fine. I get that you’re angry. But anyways, we were dating and he’s my friend and I can assure you that anything hurtful he does comes more from sheer stupidity than malicious intent and wow I’ve been spending too much time around Rose because I’m not sure I know what half of those words mean”  
“Yeah well. He still hurt me.”  
“But he apologized… what else can he do?” You’re pretty sure this is the first time Dave’s been serious for more than a sentence. “He’s a nice guy and he feels really bad about it.”  
“Whatever” Why are you being so rude?  
“Suit yourself.” Dave says. “But it’s really your choice now. Sollux has done all he can to get you to be friends with him again. I just don’t wanna see you two unhappy.”  
You glance up and find Dave actually expressing emotion on his face and so you do the only thing someone who has no idea what to do with friends would do. You hug him and tell him thank you. He pats your back kind of awkwardly (well you *did* just randomly hug him, after all) and says you’re welcome and then you both head off to Nepeta’s house.  
-

== > Sollux: Get Yelled at By AA

AA: Sollux  
AA: Are you there  
AA: Just kidding I know you’re there.  
She had cornered you after school and made sure that you weren’t going to Nep’s today.  
TA: Ye2 AA ii’m here.  
AA: Did you think about what I said?  
AA: About trying to talk to her face to face tomorrow?  
TA: Ye2 ii diid and ii don’t want to  
AA: But…  
TA: But ii wiil becau2e Fef ii2 my friiend and ii have to make iit up to her.  
AA: :DD!  
AA: Yay!  
AA: Okay I have to go get Damara off of Rufioh because unlike *SOME* Megidos, *I* know he has a boyfriend.  
TA: Talk to you later, AA.  
AA: :)  
-  
Okay so it’s tomorrow and you *still* don’t want to talk to face to face with Fef because you’re pretty sure she wouldn’t hesitate to punch you in the face.  
You already tried to talk to her during lunch, but she ran off as soon as she saw you coming. You tried to talk to her between classes, but she was hanging around with Nepeta or somebody else and so you didn’t get a chance. You’re last time to talk to her today is after school, and if you don’t, Aradia will have your head.  
She’s nice but boy is she scary.  
So as soon as you see Nepeta’s group heading out you run over to Feferi and ask her if you can talk alone.  
“Sure” She says.  
Yes!  
You walk over to a bench and sit down.  
“Look, Fef. I know that what I did wath horrible and that I’m a bad friend. And I truly am thorry. I thwear I didn’t mean to hurt you. But I know what I did wath wrong and I’m owning up to it. I jutht really want uth to be friendth again.”  
She smiles.  
“It’s okay, Sollux. I know crushes can make you do crazy things. Even be a total dick to the coolest person you know!” She laughs. “But seriously, it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to be a dick. You’re just kind of an idiot”  
“Yeth I am, Fef. Now can I come to Nep’th with you?”  
“Of course!”  
She runs over to the sidewalk and you follow her, ready to be back with your friends.  
== > Meenah: Talk to your friend. (2 days Until Aranea) 

“So anyways, I don’t think those guys like me very much so could you maybe come over and hang out?”  
Roxy smiles.  
“Of course we can do that!, right Janie?”  
Jane grins.  
“Yes!”  
“Great! Thank you guys so much”  
“No prob, Meenah!!” Roxy says. “That’s what friends are for!”  
You talk with them for a while until you realize you have to head home to do homework. You say your goodbyes and run home.  
Feferi is already there when you get home and you ask her how her day was and all of that boring stuff people seem to think is polite.  
You’re sitting in comfortable silence when she pipes up.  
“Mituna likes to skateboard”  
“I know that, Fef, He dated Latula”  
“... Cronus likes old movies, Meulin likes shipping people, Horuss likes robotics and horses, Kurloz likes skeletens and general horrifying things…”  
“Why are you telling me about their weird hobbies?”  
“Because you have to know *something* about them when they come over”  
“They still want to come over and be my fake friends?”  
“Yeah! Why wouldn’t they?”  
“I didn’t think we clicked that well”  
“Yeah well lucky for you, they’re all super nice. So anyways, as I was saying… Rufioh likes disney movies, which he watches with Tavros, and Damara likes her own boobs probably.”  
“Why’d you invite Dumbara?”  
“Because her sister is coming and so Damara is coming because in this town people hang out with their siblings.” Feferi says. “Weird, I know. I liked the whole ‘pretend you have no idea who that girl that looks like you and who she’s waving at is.’ take on siblings we have”  
You laugh.  
“Well, Fef. I’ll have you know that I have friends of my own, too.”  
“Do you mean Roxy? Rose is gonna be there too. And Dave has a brother I think.”  
“Yes Roxy and her friend Jane are going to be there. And they’re probably going to bring Dirk because those three are inseparable.”  
“Oh Jane! I think she has a little brother who’s friends with Dave”  
“Well cool he can come too. I was just letting you know that I am capable of making friends too” you say.  
“I never said you weren’t, Meenah. You’re a cool person. People would be lucky to have you as a friend”  
You smile at her and you realize how little of your never-speaks-louder-than-a-whisper sister is there anymore. Now what you’re seeing is someone confident in themselves. You’re glad Feferi’s social life has gotten better.  
Now if only yours would too.  
-  
After dinner you go up to your bedroom and message Porrim.  
CC: Yo! Porrim!  
GA: Hello+ Meenah!  
CC: Hey! I can’t wait for you guys to get down here!  
GA: Neither can we.  
GA: Aranea hasn’t shut up abo+ut it.  
GA: Go+d that girl is crazy abo+ut yo+u  
CC: <333  
CC: wait hold up  
CC: Are Jade and Jake coming too?  
GA: I do+n’t think so+...  
GA: So+rry!  
GA: No+ne o+f us are really that clo+se with them.  
GA: Except Feferi.  
CC: I’m sure shell understand.  
CC: Besides, we’ll see them when we visit you.  
GA: yes!!  
GA: that will be fun!!  
GA: No+w I have to+ go+ help Kanaya with homework.  
GA: See yo+u so+o+n, Meenah!  
CC: bye! 

cod, you’re the happiest you’ve been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter Aranea and them come!! woo hoo
> 
> ok so we already have davekat and erisol and obviously les8ifins and fefeta  
> but  
> do you guys want VrisJohn? Or Terezi/Vriska? Or JadeJohn? or none? I have no idea what to do with the background characters and idk if I should pair them up or just leave them be.


	16. ==>Aranea: Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranea and the others arrive and I make lots of references to Terezi being blind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: I love Vriska.  
> I love all the characters from Homestuck  
> but I'm writing this from the POV from Feferi who is not the biggest Vriska fan.

“We’re almost there” You say to your sister.   
“I couldn’t tell by the fact that we’re landing. Thank you Aranea” Vriska replies. You roll your eyes at her and go back to reading SkyMall.   
Your sister might be pretending to be annoyed but you can tell that she’s excited to see Meenah. She’s not the only one.   
Ever since you two confessed your feelings to each other in the least romantic way possible.   
Not that you wouldn’t be excited to see her if you two were just friends, it’s that now you might get to, like, kiss her or something. Okay you need to stop before Vriska notices you blushing.   
The Pyropes are sitting behind you and the Maryams behind them. And then there’s Kankri who insisted he come along to check on his cousin.   
Vriska leans turns around to talk to Terezi. Probably to tell her that the scenery here is really beautiful and it’s just _such a shame_ Terezi can’t see it. Your sister can be a jerk sometimes. But you have a hunch that she’s not just being a senseless jerk. Unlike Terezi, you can see the way Vriska looks at her. Wait no. Aranea that was rude.   
-  
You arrive at the airport on time and you all pile into a van that you’re renting and drive over to the address Feferi gave you.   
You try to ignore the fact that your heart is beating faster than a rabbits and you knock on the door.   
Feferi answers.   
Her face lights up when she sees you.  
“Aranea!” She says. “And-And Vriska! And the rest of you!”   
“Hey Fef” You say, you glance around behind her to see if Meenah is anywhere.   
“Meenah’s in the shower. Shell be down in a few minutes”   
“Oh.” You try not to sound disappointed. You know you’ll get the ‘I knew it’ speech from Feferi about your new romance but you would prefer for that speech to be as short as possible.   
“Where are all your friends?” Terezi asks. “Unless they’re really quiet I’m assuming they’re not here”   
“They’re coming over later.” Feferi says. “Do you guys want the grand tour?”   
“This is a big house” It’s almost as big as yours. Your mom is quite the conartis- er businesswoman so you have a huge house.   
“Yeah well Connie’s new job apparently pays really well” Fef says.   
“You’re not supposed to brag about money” Vriska says.   
“You do it all the time, Vris. I’m just pointing it out.”   
Did-Did Feferi just stand up for herself?   
“ooooo” Terezi chants from the back of the group.   
Vriska grumbles and goes to stand next to her and Kanaya.   
“So… when your friends get here… is Rose going to be with them?”   
“Of course!” Feferi says. You catch her wink at Kanaya and you’re wondering what’s going on there.   
Just kidding you’re pretty sure Rose is the girl Porrim has been telling you about. The one Kanaya is always talking to. Seems like there’s lots of romances happening during this trip, you think to yourself as you hear Kankri and Latula whisper-laughing together. 

== > Feferi: Deal with an Angry Meenah

Meenah apparently asked you to tell her when the group got here.   
Apparently that applies even if she’s in the shower and you don’t want to see her butt-naked singing Avril Lavigne songs.   
Also apparently she doesn’t like the feeling of walking down the stairs in nothing but a towel to find her possible-girlfriend and the rest of her friends waiting for her.   
But on the plus side, you found out your house has great acoustics. Kankri’s whistle was even louder than usual.   
So Meenah went back upstairs, got changed, and came back down.   
Now you were all sitting around in your living room talking about things that were happening in your old town.   
Well, they were talking. You were sort of half-listening and waiting impatiently for your friends to get here.   
You’ve spent a month making new friends and coming out of your shell but somehow being around your old ‘friends’ has made you feel like you’re that scared little girl again. You shoot Nepeta a text asking her if she can maybe come over a little earlier than planned.   
-  
Nepeta arrives fifteen minutes later with the entire group. You recognize everyone you normally hang out with, plus Gamzee, who you’ve only seen a few times. Roxy and a girl wearing blue and glasses walk in behind the rest, and you see Dave’s brother, who you’ve only seen before when he was picking Dave up. There’s a kid talking to Karkat and Dave and you assume that’s John.   
Rose is looking around nervously and you catch her eye and look over at Kanaya.   
Rose runs over and immediately hugs her. Kanaya looks startled for a moment but then it clicks and she hugs back, and yep, they are _so_ getting together. You’re as sure as Nepeta.   
Terezi walks over to Dave and you can hear her ask him if he’s blind. You roll your eyes and tune out Dave’s 500th explanation of the glasses that he wears at night and inside. Nepeta told you the _real_ reason. Apparently his entire family has eye mutations. His eyes are red, and Nepeta says Dirk’s eyes are orange. Rose and Roxy don’t care about their purple and pink eyes. You can see why, their eyes are really pretty. You’re sure Kanaya is complimenting Rose about them right now.   
Karkat rolls his eyes at Dave and Terezi and looks around the room. His eyes land on Kankri and he looks more annoyed than usual. You didn’t even think that was pawsible. You mean possible.   
Kankri runs over and hugs him and you hear Karkat barking something about ‘personal space’ and how Kankri could ‘trigger him’.   
Latula and Mituna are talking to Porrim about when they used to date, and your sister and Aranea are staring into each other’s eyes and it would be cute if Meenah wasn’t your sister.   
Gamzee walks over to where Karkat is and says hello to Kankri.   
Gamzee is apparently Karkat’s “best motherfuckin friend” so you’re not surprised he’s kinda latching on to him.   
He shoots Terezi a couple of glares and you wonder why he would give mean looks to a blind girl.   
Vriska is eyeing Tavros like she wants to push him around the house and maybe down some stairs. You hope she doesn’t hurt him.   
She’s also eyeing John and you hope that they don’t get together. From what you know about John, he’s a nice kid and from what you know about Vriska, she’s really not.   
Rose and Kanaya are nowhere to be seen and you assume they’re somewhere in the now giant crowd in your living room.   
In fact, the giant crowd is kinda making you anxious. You mutter to Meenah that you’re going to go to the bathroom and then you head up to your room. 

== > Kankri: Talk To Your Cousin

You already are, and you’re pretty sure he’s not listening. He seems to be staring at Terezi and Dave and looking angry. Well, that’s nothing unusual but you’re wondering if maybe he’s jealous? They seem to be getting along pretty well and you know that even if Karkat won’t admit it, he cares a lot about Dave. But he has no reason to be jealous, you’re sure Dave would never do anything to hurt him.   
With Karkat not listening to your rants you find your mind, and your eyes, wandering to Latula. She’s talking it up with Mituna and you feel a pang in your chest. Hopefully she’s not thinking about getting back together with him. You know they’ve stayed close.   
Your fears subside when a guy who’s wearing way too much hair gel walks up and puts his arm around Mituna.   
You sigh and go back to talking Karkat’s ear off. 

== > Feferi: Be Jealous Of Terezi

Because Terezi is blind. And if you were blind you wouldn’t have just walked in on Rose and Kanaya making out on your bed. You’ll say that one more time. On _your_ bed. You closed your eyes as soon as you saw them but you were pretty sure Rose didn’t have her shirt on. You run downstairs and worry about the fact that Kanaya is getting more action than you on your own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter something big will happen with a couple I promise.   
> But I just had to get them all in one place and interacting in this one.  
> Lemme know which couple(s) you wanna see more of!   
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments ^u^


	17. ==> Kat: Finally Stop Having Writers Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that really happens in this chapter is Erisol and Meenah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait guys! Normally I try to get a chapter out once a week but I just couldn't get this one done. 
> 
> In other news, I replayed the first two openbounds and came away shipping Kantula and Crotuna even harder than I did before which I didn't think was possible.  
> -  
> So yeah.  
> Also sorry if this chapter sucks idk how I really feel about it but hopefully the plot will start moving in the next chapter.  
> -

== > Meenah: Pretend Like You Have Friends

You’re in a conversation with Aranea and Meulin and you kind of really want to not be in the conversation. Meulin is a sweetheart as far as you can tell, she _did_ agree to help you, after all, but she’s annoying as carp.  
You’re not counting but you’re pretty sure she’s squealed at least a thousand times since Aranea walked over. You can tell Aranea is trying to be nice, but even she has to admit that Meulin is getting hella annoying.  
“So mew and Meenah are dating?” She asks Aranea. You see Aranea blush and try to hide it.  
“Uh… not yet” You cut in, and try to signal to Meulin to not bring that up again.  
“Oh really? Because I wrote some amazing friendfic! I mean, Aranea might be a little OOC because I didn’t know her but that’s okay right?”  “What?”  
“Meulin writes fan fiction about her friends” Cronus cuts in from a conversation with Mituna and Latula. He gives you a look that implies that he also thinks that’s weird as fuck.  
“Would you guys like to read it?”  “No thanks” Aranea says before you have a chance to say something horribly rude.  
Meulin looks sad but she sees Kurloz signing to her across the room so she smiles at you and walks off.  
“You’re friends with her?”  “Don’t be rude, Aranea”  “I’m not… just… how have you *not* been rude to her?” Aranea smiles “You’re normally pretty rude.”   You hit her on the arm and walk over to where Kankri and Porrim are talking.  
“But Porrim this is a serious matter, I mean I can’t just—“ Kankri stops talking as you and Aranea walk up.  
“Woah don’t stop because of us. You can tell us what you’re talking about” you say.  Kankri blushes and shakes his head.  
“Kankri has a crush” Porrim states.  
“Aww! On who?”  “NOBODY” Kankri yells. Well, he kinda whisper shouts it but that’s yelling for Kankri.  
You put your hands up in surrender  
“okay buddy we’ll just go and talk to someone else while you deal with your issues” You say and walk off with Aranea.  
“Who do you think he has a crush on?”  “I don’t know… maybe Damara?” You say. It wouldn’t be surprising if he had a crush on her. Although she might be a little too provocative for Kankri.  
“But he just met her” Aranea says.  “Yeah. But he doesn’t have a crush on anyone back at home or he woulda told them already”  
Aranea thinks it over as you walk over to where Feferi is standing with Nepeta looking frazzled.  
“Hey sis, how’s it going?”  “Good!” She says, still staring at Nepeta. “Everything’s fine!”  “Where’s Kanaya?” Aranea asks “We need to get checked in to the hotel soon”  “Do you know where she is, Fef?”  “No! I have no idea! She’s probably somewhere!”  You give Nepeta a questioning look and she just shrugs.  
“Okay well hopefully she’s show up soon” Aranea says.  
You walk over to where Roxy and Jane are and start talking to them. God your moving from conversation to conversation fast today. Hopefully this will be less awkward than the encounter with Meulin. Since, you know, you’ve actually talked to them more than once.  
Aranea and Jane seem to be hitting it off pretty well so you let yourself calm down and look around the room.  
There are a lot of people at your house and they all seem to be getting along well, which should make you feel happy, but instead it just kinda makes you feel like crap.  
Everyone is already sort of friends with each other and you could barely get Meulin and them to _pretend_ to be friends with you. You don’t understand why you don’t have any friends. Sure, you have Roxy and Jane but you can tell that they like each other and Dirk more than they like you. You made friends easily at your old school. Maybe it was because you’d known most of the people at your old school since you were a little kid. And the class size was small so you spent a lot of time with each of them. But here you are thrown into the ‘real world’ where there’s more than 30 people a grade, and you can’t make more than one kind of friend and one good acquaintance. And your little sister who you always thought had a social issue is part of a giant group of friends. It makes you wonder if there’s something wrong with _you_.

== > Sollux: Have The Crappiest Timing Ever

So you might have just accidentally told Eridan that you have a crush on him.  
It’s not like you _meant_ to, you just sorta did.  
And now you’re standing in front of Feferi and Aradia and Eridan and you’re pretty sure Cronus heard you too.  
So that’s fun.  
To top the whole thing off, you told Eridan while you two were in the middle of a fight.  
He had been ranting at you about how horrible you were to Feferi (Like you really needed *that* again, thanks, buddy) and how you couldn’t just let him have her you had to get in the way and use her for your own personal gain and blah blah blah and basically he accused you of not caring about anyone’s feelings and hating him.  
So you kinda yelled something about how you did all that for him and it was simultaneously the most cheesy and embarrassing moment of your entire life.  
Now he’s just kinda staring at you in shock.  
He’s gonna say he likes you back, right??  
This is _Eridan Ampora_ you’re talking about. He would say yes to almost *anybody*.  
Plus, if you’re being completely honest, you’re quite the catch.  
But… he’s still not talking.  And there’s only so many moments of awkward silence you can take before you’re gonna just say screw it and leave. He’s not worth _that_ much.  
“Is-“ He starts a sentence and then looks down and stops when you turn around. “Is this you askin’ me out?” He asks.  
 _Fuck_  Is it?  
“Uh… yeah?” You say. “I gueth tho”  He goes quiet again.  
Feferi is looking around and rocking back and forth on her feet anxiously.  
After like five more minutes of him being silent he just goes, “Sure” and walks quickly towards Cronus.  
You stare at Feferi and Aradia for a moment and just go “What?”  
Do you have a date with Eridan? Where are you going to go? When is it going to be? Is it actually a real thing that’s happening?  
You have no clue. 

== > Cronus: Ignore What Eridan Wants

He says he wants you to _not_ go over to Sollux and start yelling at him about respecting your brother and all of that.  
Too bad for him.  
There are many things wrong with this scenario.  
One, Eridan and Sollux fight _all_ the time, and while you and Mituna also used to fight a lot, you and him have gotten better about it. But you’re not sure Eridan and Sollux can do that. They seem to *really* hate each other. But apparently they don’t because now they’re going on a date??? Which brings you to the second thing. You love Mituna, but honestly? Sollux seems like kind of a jerk. You know your little brother can also be kind of a jerk but that just makes this an even worse decision. You don’t want Eridan to get hurt, whether it’s by himself or Sollux.  
And the third thing. You are _not_ going on a double date with your little brother.  
-  
When Eridan leaves the room to get food or go to the bathroom or look in a mirror or something you walk over to Sollux. You’re assuming he knows why you’re there, considering the way he looks kinda scared.  
“Hey, Captor, can I talk to you for a sec?”  
Sollux nods and you walk with him into the kitchen to get away from all the people. Why are there so many people in Feferi’s house and why aren’t any of them leaving? It’s like 5:30 what’s Fef’s mom gonna do when she comes home to the entire teenage population of Pennsylvania + some extras in her living room?  
Sollux is standing nervously and you get kinda worried because you don’t want to scare the kid. Well, you kinda do. But only enough so he knows to treat Eridan right. “Alright, listen. I know you think you and Eridan would be a good match, but here’s the thing. You two act like you hate each other all the time. So hopefully you guys can get your shit together and be nice at least for the length of the date you're going on. Don’t do this if you don’t think that you want it to become something serious. Don’t make this into a competition like you guys do with *everything*. Try to actually let each other know that you _don’t_ hate them as much as you seem to. Don’t be stupid about it, is all.”  
You stop and see him start to turn towards the door.  “And one more thing. I may be dating your brother, but if you hurt mine I will end you.”  
And then you smile and watch him casually run into the door on his way out.  
You think he got the message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so  
> I'm going to have some Terezi/Vriska and Kantula stuff in the next chapter HOPEFULLY (I'm sorry if I don't get to it ;o;)  
> -  
> Also  
> a) should I include the cherubs  
> and  
> b) which town should they live in? 
> 
> thank you guys so much for reading ^u^


	18. ==> Fefeta: HAPEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleanup after the party and super serious talks with Meulin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh filler filler filler  
> BUT with Fefnep and Calliope mentions  
> Next chapter will probably be about meenah and her friends with some Kantula and maybe some Scourge action

==> Feferi: “Clean Up” 

“Yeah Meenah I’m just gonna grab something from my room. Be right back.” You say as you drag Nepeta up the stairs. You have every intention of coming back down to help Meenah and Meulin, but first you need to tell Nepeta about what you saw.   
Meenah grumbles something back that implies she doesn’t believe you’re going to ‘be right back’.  
“Why are you taking me up to your room?” Nepeta complains as you close the door behind her.   
“Okay I need to tell you something. Can you keep a secret?” You ask.   
“Of course!!”   
“Okay…” You sit down on your bed next to her. “I came up to my room at the party and I saw, uh, I saw Rose and Kanaya on my bed, like… making out. And like Rose’s shirt was… uh, not exactly on”   
“Ew omg why would they do that in your room??” Nepeta asks.   
“I have no idea, but-aren’t you gonna add this to your shipping wall?”  
“Well, Fef, it wasn’t exactly unexpected…”  
“I suppose that’s true.”   
You still can’t shake the uneasy feeling you’ve had ever since you walked in on Rose and Kanaya.   
“Fef are you okay??” Nepeta breaks the silence by asking “Cause I think I hear Meenah yelling for us”   
“Ugh I don’t know” You fall back on your bed and sigh.   
Nepeta awkwardly lies down with you.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Rose and Kanaya have known each other for all of two minutes and suddenly they’re up here sucking face in my room?? I’ve known Kanaya my whole life and the only time she’s hugged me was when I was moving across the country!”   
“Are you saying that you want Kanaya to make out with you?”  
“No! I just would like someone to find me attractive for once!”  
“Eridan found you attractive!”  
“Eridan finds everyone attractive. And Sollux only _pretended_ to find me attractive. No one at my old school liked me… I know I have friends here but I feel like I’m defective because no one likes me in that w-“ you’re cut off by Nepeta’s mouth. If that wasn’t clear, you’re cut off by Nepeta’s mouth _**kissing you**_.   
It feels different, well, probably because you’ve never been kissed before, but it feels good. Like, really good. And suddenly you’re kissing her back but you have to stop because you hear Meenah coming up the stairs and you don’t want her to go through the trauma you went through earlier in the night.   
Meenah barges in right as Nepeta pulls back, giggling.   
“What the motherglubbing hell are you two doing up here?”   
“N-nothing!” You stammer out, standing up quickly. Meenah narrows her eyes at you.   
“mmhmmm” She points out the door “well? You two need to help clean _sometime_ ”  
You run out the door with Nepeta and try to make sense of what just happened. 

==> Meenah: Actually Be The Sister Cleaning Up

Feferi and Nepeta go off to clean the kitchen so you’re stuck cleaning the living room with Meulin.   
Neither one of you is talking, and it’s getting kinda awkward especially with Nepeta and Feferi’s giggles floating through from the other room.   
Meulin is picking up cups that people have left all around the house and you’re trying to move the furniture back into place. It’s crazy how messed up your room is, considering all you guys did was stand around and talk. But that’s the downside of having _oh so many friends_. You grumble under your breath.   
“I’m sorry I made you and Aranea feel uncomfurtable earlier” Meulin says.   
“What? Oh it’s fine… you didn’t do anything wrong”   
“I know it’s a little… weird to write about my friends but sometimes I just think things would go better if they went in the way of my writing”   
“Mhm” You murmur. You’re not really paying attention.   
“I do have a friend that draws excellent friend-art” Meulin says. “Her and I are working on a book together. One with illustrations and everything”   
“Okay”   
“Her name’s Calliope!”   
You’ve heard that name before. You think Calliope is one of Roxy’s friends.   
“Oh her? I’ve heard of her”   
Meulin squeals. “MOG we need to invite her over next time we have a party”  
“This wasn’t a p-I mean sure. Why not?”   
“YAY!” Meulin yells. “She’s just PRECIOUS. And her brother! OGM her brother is sooooooo cute! He acts all tough but he’s just a little gay baby on the inside!”   
“What.” You are genuinely concerned for Meulin right now.   
“We should invite him over too! I think he’s friends with Dirk”   
“Ok cool, Meu. Just invite everyone to my house, ok?”   
“I will!” Meulin says not picking up on the sarcasm you’re pretty sure Jake could’ve heard from back home.   
You mean, your old home.   
Your pester chum dings and you take a break from cleaning to check it.   
GC: 3yyyy, M33n4h!   
CC: Hey Latula.   
GC: w3 N33D to go s1ghts331ng tomorrow!   
CC: Agreed.   
GC: just us… m4yb3? 1 know th3y’r3 your fr13nds but th3y 4r3 4 b1t… much.  
CC: Agreed.   
GC: Y4y! C4n w3 p1ck you up 4t l1k3 2:00?   
CC: Yes that’s perfect, but what are we gonna do with the little kids?   
GC: 1f by ‘l1ttl3 k1ds’ you m34n our sl1ghtly young3r s1bl1ngs, 1dk.   
CC: Well, Vriska can come with us if she wants.   
CC: Kanaya will probably be ‘hanging out’ with Rose  
GC: ?  
CC: I’m almost 100% shore that something’s going on between them.   
CC: Hold up lemme ask Meulin.   
You turn around.   
“So is Kanaya and Rose… a thing??”   
“Are they canon? Yes!! I think…” She takes a few moments. “I think I heard them say something about a date earlier at the party”   
CC: They’re going on a date  
GC: !!!!!!!  
GC: y4y!   
GC: 1 don’t know Ros3 but y4y!   
CC: yeah so they can hang out, and Terezi can probably tag along if she promises not to fight with Vriska.   
GC: You and 1 both know T3r3z1 do3sn’t st4rt th3 f1ghts.   
CC: Whatevs.   
CC: I gotta get back to cleaning  
CC: See you tomorrow!   
GC: Y34h! <3

Meulin stands up from where she was bending over to pick up cups.   
“All clean!” She says. You look around, and wow, she’s right.   
She did most of the cleaning herself.   
You and her might not actually be close friends, but she sure is a sweetheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for the long wait!   
> lemme know if you have any ideas on what they should do while sightseeing next chapter!


	19. ==> Meenah: WAKE UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meenah sleeps in and Feferi and Rose decide what to do about Nepeta and Kanaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh sorry for the long wait and sorry it's so short ;;  
> I keep getting writers block.  
> Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner

You roll over in bed and glance at the alarm clock. It’s 1:20. How could you have slept until 1:20? How could _Feferi_ have let you sleep until 1:20? You were supposed to be ready to go by 2:00 and you’re pretty shore Latula wants you to shower first. You subtly sniff your armpit. Yep, you should _definitely_ shower first.  
You get up, grumbling as your feet hit the cold floor. Why is there no heating in this house?? You pull your blanket around you and grab some clothes. You’re not really dressing to impress considering even if you did try, Porrim would almost definitely look better than you.  
Speaking of Maryams, Rose and Kanaya?? You’re not an expert on love like Meulin but that seemed unexpected.  
Although, Feferi seemed to have seen it coming. Maybe she’s spending too much time around the Leijons. She certainly was spending _a lot_ of time around Nepeta last night. You wonder if there’s anything going on there. You’ll ask Meulin and Feferi about it later.  
Your phone beeps  
GA: Hello+ Meenah  
CC: Porrim!!  
GA: Are yo+u almo+st ready fo+r us to+ co+me get yo+u?  
CC: Yeah totally  
CC: But like  
CC: Gimme fifteen extra minutes  
GA: Yo+u slept in, didn’t yo+u?  
CC: No  
CC: How DAR--E You suggest that  
CC: Okay maybe a little  
CC: But Fef should have woken me up!  
GA: Mmhm  
GA: We’ll be there in a few  
GA: Ho+pefully yo+u’ll be ready  
GA: Bye!  
CC: Sea you soon! 

You quickly run to the bathroom and hope that you can manage to take a quick shower for once in your life. 

== > Feferi: Make Sense of Last Night

So… Nepeta kissed you. Right? Like that wasn’t just a thing you made up it actually did happen.  
You think.  
You’re not quite sure because honestly, it seems too good to be true.  
You roll over in your bed, which you’ve stayed in even though you’ve been up since 9. You grab your phone and decide to pester Rose.  
CC: Rose  
TT: Hello Feferi  
CC: Can I tell you a secret?  
TT: Of course!  
TT: Can I tell *you* a secret?  
CC: U) (… s) (ore.  
You’re pretty sure you know her secret.  
TT: Okay then, shoot.  
CC: U) ( okay. Well, last nig) (t, Nepeta and Meulin stayed late to ) (elp clean. And I was talking to Nep in my room. And t) (en…  
CC: U) (... We kinda kissed?  
TT: Oh my god  
TT: That’s great!  
TT: I’m so happy for you two!  
CC: Ug) ( w) (y?  
TT: Well, we kinda all figured that you two would get together at some point.  
CC: I don’t know if we’re toget) (er  
CC: We just kissed  
CC: I don’t know w) (at to do  
TT: I don’t know.  
TT: I would normally say ask Nepeta, because she’s the romance expert but…  
TT: I say ask her out.  
CC: It’s not t) (at easy! W) (at if s) (e says no?  
TT: Why would she kiss you and then turn you down?  
CC: I don’t know!  
TT: She wouldn’t.  
TT: Now, can I tell you my secret?  
CC: …  
CC: I kinda walked in on you and Kanaya kissing if t) (ats w) (at you were going to tell me.  
TT: It was.  
TT: How did we not notice you?  
CC: U) (.  
CC: I don’t wanna be blunt  
CC: But I t) (ink you were...preoccupied.  
TT: Of course.  
TT: Should I ask her out?  
CC: Didn’t you JUST tell me to ask Nep out?  
TT: Yeah but that’s easy for me to do.  
TT: Ask Nepeta out  
TT: See?  
CC: Y-ES ASK ) (---ER OUT  
TT: hm.  
TT: Let’s make a deal.  
TT: If I ask Kanaya out, you have to ask Nepeta out.  
CC: deal.  
CC: And t) (en we can double date!! 38D  
TT: Yeah sure why not?  
CC: okay I gotta go see if Meena) (‘s up.  
CC: Talk to you later <3  
TT: You too! 

You throw your phone on your bed and pace back and forth. Rose wasn’t a coward, so you’re pretty shore she’s going to ask Kanaya out as soon as possible. Which means you’ll have to ask Nepeta out. Which you don’t know if you’re ready to do.  
What if she says no??  
What if she says she doesn’t actually like you?  
What if her entire friendship with you was part of some big joke Jane’s little brother decided to play on you???  
You feel your breath getting quicker and you sit down. Cod, you hope she says yes. 

== > Rose: Now’s as good a time as any

TT: Kanaya can I ask you something?  
GA: Yes You May  
TT: Do you wanna go out?  
TT: Like on a date?  
TT: Like while you’re in town?  
GA: Yes. I Would Like That Very Much.  
TT: Yay!  
TT: I mean.  
TT: Cool.  
GA: Is That Your Impression Of Your Cousin?  
TT: Ugh no he’s worse than that  
GA: Haha. Should We Do Something Today?  
TT: Sounds good! 

You hug your phone to your chest and breathe a sigh of relief. Everything’s working out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know anything you want to see in the next chapter ^u^  
> Thank you for reading!


	20. ==> Feferi: Hold Up Your End Of The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi asks Nepeta out and lots of dates are planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is pretty much all pesterchum logs from people trying to figure out how to date.   
> Sorry this one took so long to post!

TT: I have good news!   
TT: Well, for me  
TT: Would you like to hear it?   
CC: DID KANAYA SAY Y---ES?   
TT: YES!   
TT: I mean  
TT: She ‘shore’ did!   
CC: Yay!!   
CC: I’m so ) (appy for you!   
CC: But o) ( carp!   
CC: Now I ) (ave to ask Nepeta out  
TT: Yes you do  
CC: Ug) (   
CC: Okay I’m going to go ask ) (er.   
CC: I’ll text you wit) ( ) (er response! 

You pull up Nepeta’s screen name on your phone. 

CC: ) (ello, Nep!   
AC: :33- Hey Feferi!   
CC: U) ( so…   
CC: I was wondering..   
CC: Do you u) (... maybe wanna go out sometime??   
AC: :33- Gee I don’t know Feferi I guess maybe there’s time to…   
AC: :33- JUST KIDDING YES OF COURSE  
CC: O) ( my COD Nepeta   
CC: I was so WORRI-----ED   
AC: :33- hehe  
AC: :33- How’s 7 sound?   
CC: u) (... I promised Rose that Kanaya and her could come with us  
AC: :33- that’s cool!   
CC: So I’ll ask them… but 7’s good for me!   
AC: :33- Okay!   
You pull Rose’s name back up on your phone.   
CC: Nep says 7?   
TT: I’m assuming this means she said yes  
CC: 38D  
CC: I’m so ) (APPY  
TT: Good!   
TT: I’ll ask Kanaya about 7 and then get back to you. 

== > Rose: Ask Kanaya  
TT: How does 7 sound?   
GA: Well I Think It’s Weird That It Has Two Syllables, And You Know Vriska Prefers 8 But…   
GA: It Sounds Like A Good Time For Our Date   
TT: Good. I’ll let Feferi and Nepeta know  
GA: I Fail To See Why They Would Need To Know The Time Of Our Date   
TT: It’s a double date  
TT: I forgot to tell you that  
TT: But it’s still happening   
TT: Is that okay?   
GA: It’s Fine. See You At 7  
TT: Okay! I’ll pick you up at your hotel?   
GA: Sounds Good.   
You go back to Feferi’s chat window.   
TT: Kanaya is good with 7.   
CC: Yay!   
CC: I’ll let Nepeta know!   
CC: And then I’ll see you at 7!   
TT: See you. 

== > Sollux: Talk To Eridan

TA: 2o… are we goiing on a date or no?   
CA: wwell, wwould wwe wwant to go on a double date or no?   
TA: niice use of four ‘w’ word2, dumba22.   
CA: You’re really swweepin’ me off my feet here, Sol.   
TA: 2hut up.   
TA: Uh… maybe we could do a double date wiith Dave and Karkat?   
CA: sure wwhatevver.   
TA: uh.  
TA: ED?   
CA: Yeah?   
TA: Are you 2ure you wanna do thii2?   
TA: ii mean, iif you don’t want two go on a date wiith me  
TA: iit’2 fiine, you can just tell me.   
CA: Sol shut the fuck up ok?   
CA: If I didn’t want to go out wwith you  
CA: I wwouldn’t be goin’ out wwith you  
TA: Okay.   
TA: 2o… should I talk two Karkat and Dave?   
CA: Yes you should.   
You open the chat window where you were talking to Karkat last night.   
TA: Yo KK   
CG: YO SOLLUX  
CG: DID YOU FINALLY STOP BEING AN IDIOT AND ASK ERIDAN ABOUT A DATE?   
TA: Ye2  
TA: Do you thiink maybe we could go on a double date wiith you and Dave? Toniight?   
CG: I SEE ABSOLUTELY NO REASON WHY THAT WOULD EVER BE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE GREATEST THING TO HAPPEN IN MY LIFE SINCE I WAS FUCKING BORN.   
TA: Dude we don’t have two come.   
CG: NO, NO, COME WITH US. IT WILL BE *GREAT*   
TA: Okay so ii’m ju2t gonna tell ED that we’ll be all alone on the date.   
CG: NO WAIT  
CG: SHIT   
CG: I FORGOT GAMZEE ASKED ME IF HIM AND TAVROS COULD GO ON A DOUBLE DATE WITH US  
CG: SO YEAH COME WITH US. THAT WAY I WONT HAVE TO LISTEN TO GAMZEE CALL TAVROS A MIRACLE 100+ TIMES   
TA: okay… what tiime?   
CG: I THINK GAMZEE SAID 7.   
TA: Okay ii’ll let ED know  
CG: YOU DO THAT   
You reopen the window with Eridan  
TA: how does 2even 2ound?   
CA: Nice use of twwo ‘s’ wwords, dumbass  
TA: 2hut up.   
TA: 2o… 2even?   
CA: Sounds good.   
CA: You’re picking me up, right?   
TA: How about we meet there?   
TA: ii don’t want Cronu2 giiviing me the eviil eye whiile you put iin your haiir gel.   
CA: Okay fine.   
CA: See you then.  
Should you type in a heart? Is that a thing that you should do if you’re going on a date with someone?   
You have no idea.   
TA: Yup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one might take a long time too, and hopefully I'll be able to write dialogue for the dates idk I can't do romance stuff.   
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
